A Meeting With Fate
by Keep-on-Dreamingg
Summary: What if Rapunzel hadn't saved Eugene? What if she died suddenly, and was chosen by the moon as well? This is the story of Rapunzel (The Spirit of Summer), Merida (The girl who just wants to find herself), Jack Frost (The Spirit of Winter), and Hiccup (The boy looking for an adventure), and how fate had it in mind for them to meeT. Jackunzel and Merricup! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Okay first - BIG sorry if you were following any of my other fics.. I had to give them up. But, now, this is Jackunzel/Mericcup, and it's a bit of a weird starter... I dunno. I haven't written in months, so this is my first shot. I've been in the RotBTD fandom for a while now, but if I get some huge fact super wrong, please let me know! Some bits and pieces I've twisted, though... SO yeah(: This isn't a very good Chapter One, it's more of a Prologue actually.. I DONT KNOWWW xP But.. Yeah so enjoy I guess :3 It's midnight and I just finished this so the quality fades the farther down you get.. Sorry! But yeah enjoy I guess xx ~ Elizabeth**

Rapunzel sighs happily, leaning her head back on the tree trunk she was sitting against. Not that she doesn't miss her life before she was chosen, but this... This is definitely what she was meant for. The air whooshing about her naturally; whispering their secrets. One day, she had woken up, nestled in a tree. She remembered foggy bits from before; Eugene dying, her unable to save him. Then escaping back to the kingdom and reuniting with her parents. Catching ill; at only 18 years old. And then... She woke up here. In the middle of the night. With the moon and the darkness. And it was explained to her that she is the spirit of summer. To bring it along, and watch over those in her care. That was 40 years ago, and Rapunzel hadn't aged a day. She still looked like before; with the exception that the hair Eugene had cut was, granted, still brown, it had grown to her waist. No more no less; and she loved it.

At first she stuck close to her kingdom, before she realized that her people could and would make it on their own. After her parents died and appointed a new heir (some distant cousin or something), she went off for real. Left mostly alone, as she was seen by few, and recognized by none. She made her way around by riding the warm winds and sprung up little flowers for the children crying in villages. She brought rain to farmers who would lose their land if the crops didn't come in. And the entire way, she learned to have fun and mess around. There was once a little girl. A princess, as Rapunzel once was. And as she helped along the season's change, she became attached to this little child. Being part of a Scottish clan, completely in tune with the elements, she knew of spirits and nymphs and sprites. Having seen Rapunzel roaming her village since she could hardly tottle, Merida knew that she was different. But the pretty girl who made lilacs rain down on her when she fell and skinned her knee wasn't bad. The girls became part of eachother.

Merida grew into a feisty girl, with little patience and a lot of hair. She'd been able to perfect the skill of archery when she was ten and now, at the age of 16, she had already bested her own father in that area. Today, however, they were spending the day lounging in the woods behind the castle. "Ma and Da told me tha' I'm t' be married! Punz, I don't want t' be married! I want ta spend the days with you and my bow. I can't be tied down!" Rapunzel sighed; Merida wasn't one to be trifled with if she was being forced to something.

"I'm sure your Da wouldn't let you marry just any old boy" Rapunzel hopped down the tree's branches to sit next to Merida. "He'd only get the best. One who could fight with you!" Merida shrugged before jumping up and pulling out her bow from the side as well as her sling of arrows.

"Ya. But who can compete with this?" She whipped around and struck an awkward pose, bending forward with narrowed eyes before twisting and pinning a falling leaf to the base of it's tree. Rapuzel laughed, soaring up into the air.

"I can!" She declared, directing a particularly large ray of sunlight down to Merida, who turned away and blocked her eyes. This play-fighting was the number one way Rapunzel knew she could lift Merida's spirit. It happened at least four times a week; some days Rapunzel would win, and some days she would let Merida beat her. Hours of running about to catch eachother passed relatively quickly, because seemingly out of nowhere, the sun was sliding down the horizon, and the moon, nearly full one again, was creeping out from his blanket of skylight.

The two headed back to the castle, where Rapunzel spent most nights, seeing as Merida was always the best company through all hours of the day. Today especially, Rapunzel felt like Merida would need her, after her parents called her to their room for another discussion. Rapunzel followed, invisible to Elinor and Fergus, as they'd long ago moved on from the idea of individuals controlling the world around them. She smiled at Merida, gave her two thumbs up, and flew up to the risers to watch and listen.

"Now Merida, what's this I hear of you not wanting to be betrothed? You're our first born, and naught but a girl - 'tis your duty! Surely you can choose from so many to settle down" Merida's father tried explaining. Elinor pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head with a sigh; her daughter was more stubborn than a mule, and wouldn't change her mind.

"Fergus, love, let me.. " Merida's mother took a step closer to her daughter, who backed another away. "Merida, you're coming of age. And it's not as if we're shoving men in front of you and telling you to choose! They'll have to compete to win your hear. We'll give you a day afterwards to decide on a husband. Fair?"

"No! I can't just choose! I can't... Just stop all of this to marry some lad I've never even met before! I'm sixteen! I should be free to head out and find myself before I hafta find someone else. I don't even want to marry! Maybe I won't. You canna force me into anything."Choosing against getting anymore heated in this argument (as it only could get worse), Merida shrieks, throws her hands in the air, and charges out of their room. She runs down the hall and up the little set of stairs, picking up a pillow and punching at it before turning to Rapunzel, who had silently followed the firey girl in.

Rapunzel knew exactly what Merida would ask; it was the same every year. "Punzie.. Please. This time I mean it more than ever. I just have to go away! You know it's wrong for them ta make me get married!" Rapunzel sits on the windowsill and gazes out the moon, hoping for a sign. She could feel a pull in her gut, as she had the previous year. This time however, Rapunzel was certain; she had to take Merida away. No clue as to why, but she had to.

"You're right... This is the time. Pack a bag and then go to sleep. Just before dawn I'll wake you, you can write a letter to your parents, and we'll set out." Rapunzel pulled out a leather cinching bag and threw it to a stunned Merida, who could do nothing more than raise a disbelieving eyebrow. Seriously? After so many years... They were finally leaving? "Well, get to it, Mer!"

Merida jolts back in action, jumping at Rapunzel. "Oh my gosh! Punzie! You're so awesome!" Rapunzel laughs and rolls her eyes before pulling back and giving Merida a little shove towards her bag.

"Well, get started." And ten minutes later, Merida was laying in bed as the moon worked his way across the night sky, with Rapunzel perching in her usual seat on the windowsill. The hours wasted away; Rapunzel hardly noticing. Minutes, hours... They're all insignificant when you have forever to lounge about. Just as the moon begins fading and the sky turns purple, Rapunzel walks to the edge of Merida's bed. "Meri - you ready?"

Very uncharacteristically, Merida jumps up, tilting to the right and wiping sleep from her eyes. Ah, Sandy sure had been at work for her. Merida scribbles a note to her parents, family, and.. Well, everyone. **_Ma, Da, Twins: I really do need to find myself. I'm following my fate, and my heart. Don't worry, I'm not alone. Don't search for me. When I'm ready, I'll come back. Oh.. Sorry about the suitors, too. -Merida_**

Merida grabs her bag as her face splits into a grin; ear-to-ear. "Ready for your first adventure, Mer?"

~Meanwhile, on the Isle of Berk~

"Come ON, slow poke" Jack taunts Toothless. The large dragon doesn't even bother looking at him; even for a Night Fury, he wasn't one for early starts. Late nights, sure. But this was different; a whole journey... And it starts before the rest of the world.

"Shut up, Jack. It's not like we actually have anywhere to be." Hiccup rolls his eyes as they reach the cliff's edge. "I am kinda gonna miss it though.." he sighs sadly before jumping onto Toothless' back. Jack walks up next to the two of them and taps the metal prosthetic on Hiccup's left leg.

"You've done your part for this villiage, buddy. Now, what'dya say to an early morning race?" Hiccup and Toothless both turn to Jack with devilish grins.

"Oh you're so on!" Without another thought, the dragon shoots straight up into the sky, followed closely by the Prince of Winter. They fly side by side, one passing the other before shooting even farther ahead. Soon, they slow to an even, slower rhythm. The casual beating of Toothless' wings the only sound needed. After a good hour of silent wind-riding, the sun was just over the highest tree's top. Jack looked to Hiccup, to see him unable to tear his eyes from the horizon.

Jack laughed, causing a huge gust of chilly wind to push them forward. "Hey, T. Let us know if your wings get tired" Jack pats the black dragon's side fondly, before barreling downwards, rolling and rolling until he is a foot from plunging into the ocean's water. He yells for the other two, while freezing huge waves in mid-rise. He skates around on them like half pipes; flipping and looking up to see Toothless twisting in circles right about him. Hiccup shouts down "Oh yeah? Check this out"

Jack cruises back up into the sky, to see Hiccup talking softly to Toothless, who seems even more excited than usual. "GO!" Hiccup unhooks himself from the seat on Toothless, and they start falling. Straight down next to one another, but not worrying. And just where Jack had begun skating, they latch back together, and jut straight back up.

They spend hours racing and out-doing one another in the air before the steady beating of Toothless' wings began weakening and he whines. "Oh, we should probably let him rest up" Hiccup leads them down to a clearing by a lake, before unsattling Toothless and sitting on a rock on the lake bed. Jack makes his way over, sitting on a boulder next to the brunette.

Hiccup is even quieter than he usually is, which worries Jack. Ever since he'd been wandering, Berk always called to him. He saw Hiccup's father grow up to be merciless. He wasn't seen by anyone in the little village, with the exception of the dragons. None of them were frightened by him, and neither was he. He was the one to keep snow and hail around the island, which no one thought to notice. Then, after Hiccup was born, he was wandering about, causing trouble even as a tot, when he spied Jack causing an icicle to crash down on a man's head. "That wasn't nice" He had said. Jack taught him about nice, fun, and what's right; more than his father could. Growing up practically like brothers, Jack put all of the blame from the battle where Hiccup lost his leg, all on himself. If he wasn't so... Icey, he could have helped more. He could have tamed the flames more than he did. He could have protected his brother like Toothless did. But that is in the past; now Jack is focused on why Hiccup could possibly be sad now.

"What's got you down? We're headed on a grand adventure!" Hiccup shruggs, staring at his reflection in the water. "Are you sick?" Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Tired?" He shakes his head. "...Lonely? 'Cause I love you man, but I'm not-" Hiccup laughed, and Jack smiled. When all else fails, make a joke to ease the tension.

"No, no, no! It's just... I don't know. I grew up in Berk. But it's never felt like home. I just feel bad about leaving like that." Jack throws his arm over Hiccups shoulder with a grin.

"Is that all? Well then, we'll have to find your home! You'll probably end up coming back to visit or.. Something" Hiccup laughs and the boys stand up. "Do you and the beast need food or water or anything?"

"Oh, yeah. He's gonna be hungry! I'll go get the fishing stuff" Hiccup carefully unpacks the pole and line from Toothless' pack. He sticks it in the water and leans back, gazing at the clouds and waiting for a bite.

Jack looks around, eyes narrowing. "Hiccup.."

"What? Did we get one?" He sits up, but Jack shakes his head 'no'. "What?"

"I hear someone.. A few people. I'm going to go check it out. Stay with Toothless, okay?" Just as Jack stands, Hiccup jumps up.

"Oh, no! I'm coming with. There's no way I'm missing anything." A bit of arguing, and off they head. It didn't sound like the people were, you know; murdering families or slaughtering cows, so what danger could there be?

Jack leads Hiccup around the lake, behind the first row of surrounding trees, to the opposite lake bed. The two creep silently through the underbrush, and it's not long before Hiccup can hear the voices. Even shorter after that, they come upon two girls, laying on the green grass and pointing to the clouds. One has an emerald dress and a striking mess of red hair. She's being louder by a long shot, screeching about how "Tha' canna be a bunny! Tis a bear!" with a strong Scottish lilt. The other just laughs at everything they talk about; Her bright green eyes framed by long chesnut hair. She is wearing a simple pink dress and... No shoes?

"Oh, Merida - We have visitors" Rapunzel looks into the shadows of the trees in front of them. Merida reaches for her bow and arrows, but Rapunzel stopped her "They don't want to hurt us, Mer. Come on then; show yourselves."

Jack and Hiccup look at one another, exchange shrugs, and peek out from their hiding spot. Rapunzel and Merida stand up; The red head's eyes narrowing as she goes against Rapunzel and picks up her weapons anyways. Rapunzel rolls her eyes and raises an eyebrow at the strange pair in front of her; a pale, white-haired boy with strikingly blue-grey eyes and a staff, and a freckly, leather-covered brunette. "Now.. How many people do you see?" Merida asks nonchalantly, as though this happened everyday.

"Uh.. The two of you? Wait. Can you hear me?" Jack responds, stumbling a bit over his words. These girls are weird.. Then again, probably no stranger than he and Hiccup are. The girl with big hair ('Merida') rolls her eyes and nods sarcastically.

"Well then!" Rapunzel says brightly, plopping back down indian-style. "We should probably chat"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! So, again - I'm trying to get back in the writing groove, and this is mostly a filler chapter, but the next one will be more action-y(: Review maybe? I've got so much in mind for this story, but I've never been good at pacing plot lines.. So this is kinda fast but I'm trying to get lots of info in aha xx Review maybe?(: -Elizabeth**

Merida eases her way back down to the grass as well, not moving her eyes from the boys. Jack, being the curious guy he is, sits down across from the brunette girl, and Hiccup follows, gingerly sitting a very safe (he hopes) distance from the other girl. "Okay, so clearly something's up here. We'll start. I'm Rapunzel - I'm the spirit of summer. You can both see me?" Rapunzel tries to keep the edge of excitement she's feeling from her voice as the strangers nod simultaneously. Merida was the first person to see Rapunzel since her death, so another two people who can interact with her? That's almost too good to be true! Merida notes that the white-haired lad's eyes widen when Rapunzel says this..

"Bit too blunt, Punz" Merida mutters, earning an eyeroll from the other girl. "I'm Princess Merida of the clan Dunbroch." Merida grins a bit when the other boy's eyes widen at that. Oh, hadn't met a princess? Wouldn't he be in for a shock. "Now, you talk. Who are ya and why were yah watchin' us?"

Jack and Hiccup both take deep breaths before the inventor nods "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.. Uh, the third." Merida struggles to keep a straight face. Hiccup is a weird name... But Horrendous? By God, why would this boy's parents want to torture him with that name! She laughs a bit under her breath, but covers it with a cough. Rapunzel tries her hardest not to laugh or do anything to offend the strangers... That name though!

"And, you are?" Rapunzel directs the conversation away from Hiccup

"I'm Jack Frost. I'm.. Well, I'm the Winter spirit" Those two words bring silence down through all of the clearing. Rapunzel can't manage to break eye contact with Jack. Fourty years and here is another spirit.. She hasn't been the only one! Jack can barely process any thoughts; over half a century, and he hadn't managed to meet another spirit.. And now...

"So, Hiccup, where'reya from?" Merida puts down her bow and arrows, knowing that the boys wouldn't hurt them. Plus, two spirits? Opposite spirits at that. Spirits who apparently can't look away from each other. Really. Do they blink?

"Berk." Merida's eyes narrow and Hiccup laughs nervously "You, uh, you know it?"

"I've heard of it. So, viking island, right? Is it true yeh've got dragons out there?" Hiccup swallows a bit nervously. How many people know about the dragons? Merida laughs at the look on Hiccup's face "Eh, don't worry. I only know 'cosa Lord Dingwall. You and our clans went ta war" Merida didn't sound bitter, and honestly, Hiccup hardly remembered any wars. The vikings in Berk mostly fish and fight and as of lately.. Trade. Hardly any fighting since the peace between dragons and people.

"Maybe. So, you're a princess? If you don't mind me saying, uh, your highness, you-" Merida chortles

"Oh, na. Don't, DON'T call me highness. Makes me feel like ma"

Hiccup smiles "Well, Merida, then.. If you don't mind me saying, you don't seem like much of a princess." the red head nods with a grin "But if you've got a kingdom, or, clans, and such.. Why did you leave?"

Merida's eyes go wide. "Well... Aye. They still haven't moved" She turns to the side and nudges Rapunzel lightly. "Punzie... Rapunzel. Come on. Snap out of it!"

Hiccup's eyebrows knit together. True, they had just met. They did ask alot of questions - maybe just too many. "Hey, Jack. Jack Frost! Buddy, we should get Toothless." Jack and Rapunzel blink at the same time; Rapunzel shaking her head. "Uh, hi. Hiccup, right? Um.. Who is Toothless?"

Jack jumps up, kicking his staff into his hands. "Hiccup's pet. Real cute" Hiccup laughs and both boys extend their hands to the girls, who stand up on their own. "Wanna come meet him?"

The girls exchange glances before Rapunzel turns back to the boys "Why not?" and the four set off. Merida and Rapunzel following Hiccup and Jack, who are talking softly.

"What was that between you two?" Merida asks, concerned. "You looked like you were in a trance.

Rapunzel bites her lip "Mer, the only other people I've met like... Me. Like, at all, were the guardians, pitch, and the moon. I haven't ever seen another spirit!" She explains, hushed. Merida's mouth extends into a little 'o'. "And before you ask; we actually CAN trust them, Mer. I just.. Know" Merida fixes the strap to her arrows before nodding slowly.

"Okay.. WHOA!" She jumps back as they head back around the lake. Rapunzel doesn't follow them; she provides herself a gust of familiar wind and floats across the lake to where she sees the huge black dragon, curled into a ball, sleeping under a large oak. Hiccup turns back to raise an eyebrow at Merida "Does she usually just.. Go off on her own way like that?"

Merida shrugs "Eh, I've gotten used to it. Now.." They reach Toothless "What exactly- Why- Why do you have a dragon with you?" Jack rolls his eyes and gestures for Hiccup to explain Toothless, while he walks up to Rapunzel, who is gazing down at the scaly mound.

"What, never seen a big lizard?" She looks up at him and smiles, shaking her head.

"Nope.. I was headed to Berk when I ended up meeting Merida. I couldn't really leave her.. Plus, doesn't it snow year round out there?" He bends over in a cartoony bow

"All my work, I assure you. But you never made it over? Couldn't you have just .. Left her and traveled more?" Rapunzel leans on a low-hanging tree branch and tucks a long lock of hair behind her ear.

"It was like I couldn't.. I feel like I should protect her. She's like my little sister. You know? What about you and Mr. Smooth over there?" She points over his shoulder, where Hiccup tries to demonstrate some new compass he'd made, but failing to get it through Merida's head.

"I guess the same.." A strange silence falls over the two of them; only Toothless' heavy breathing (snoring?) and the voices of their friends as Merida demonstrates how well of an archer she is. "Anyways.. Where were you? Before you became Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asks, climbing higher up the big tree. Jack hops up the branches to be at her level again.

"I.. I don't know. Was I someone before I was me?" Rapunzel looks at him with inquiring green eyes- He has no clue? No memories? That's horrible!

"I... I was. You have to have been. Right?" Jack shrugs and lays down on the tree branch, knowing he wouldn't fall.

The two sit in a more companionable silence now, with Jack staring up through the branches and at the blue sky, and Rapunzel gazing down at Toothless. Eventually, Jack sits back up. "I just gotta ask- why are you so interested in T?" Rapunzel jumps off the tree branch and practically floats to the ground.

"I don't know.. I really like animals" She walks closer to him before looking up at Jack "Would he rip my head off if I woke him?"

Jack jumps down too "Probably. Here- HICCUP. WE'RE WAKING UP YOUR PAL" Hiccup walks over as Toothless starts stirring. Merida stands next to Rapunzel, beaming but for once, staying quiet.

"Hey, Toothless. C'mon, get up" Hiccup talks to the already squirming dragon, who eventually opens his eyes. His green and black eyes that just so happen to jump straight towards the two girls. Merida freezes up, trying her hardest not to go on instinct and grab her bow. "They're okay, Toothless. They're.. Friends. They won't hurt us" Toothless stands straight up, and Rapunzel steps forward slowly. Merida follows and smiles cautiously at the enormous dragon. To the girls' surprise, he smiles back shakily, revealing bright pink gums.

"Oh! Toothless is.. Lit'rally Toothless" Merida laughs and Hiccup walks to her side.

"Here.. Stay calm, okay?" She nods, her eyes turning to saucers when Hiccup gently takes her hand and sticks it straight out towards Toothless. Toothless looks from Hiccup to Merida and back again before leaning forwards and meeting Merida's little hand. She exhales loudly before gently stroking his nose with a grin. Eventually she backs away and, without help, Rapunzel performs the same little skit; both girls instantly falling all over Toothless. He would let out little noises, to which Rapunzel would respond every time; with a laugh or some whispered answer.

Hiccup turns to Jack and they walk to the lake bed, where the fishing pole was resting. There was nothing on the end; only the broken fishing line. "It got away" Hiccup sighs. Jack rests his feet on the top of the water, freezing it instantly. "Oh, we'll catch one later. Speaking of later.." Jack turns around to make sure the girls aren't paying them any mind "I think we should spend tonight here and maybe some of tomorrow and figure these girls out. Rapunzel is another spirit, and a good one at that. And you and Merida hit it off, huh?"

Hiccup rubs his hand behind his neck, smiling awkwardly "Oh, you're one to talk. Sitting up in that tree with Rapunzel!"

"We didn't even really talk... Back to the point, Hic - we should all camp out together tonight. Figure out why they're here, alone, and maybe... Well I'm not sure." The boys think about anything that could happen.. The four of them hit it off well, and no one seemed to immediately take a disliking to anyone else.

"You know... Travelling is always better, and safer, if there's more people in a group..." Hiccup says slowly, a grin blooming on his face. Jack mirrors him

"Good point - and we wouldn't have to stick together for all of this.." Hiccup nods

"So, agreed?"

"Wha' exactly is agreed?" A fierce Scottish voice chimes from behind them.

"Well, we were agreeing to ask you two ladies something.. A bit of a proposition." Merida sits by them in the dirt, forming a triangle. "Do you want Rapunzel to come over?" Merida laughs, pointing behind her

"Oh, nah! She's havin too much fun on Toothless ta leave him!"

"Well... Would you girls camp with us tonight? So we can get to know eachother better, you know." Merida doesn't seem too keen to stay with practically-strangers, so Jack tries another, more desperate approach. "Look, honestly, Rapunzel over there is the first person in over fifty years that I've met who's actually like me. I want to know why, what she can do... I'm kind of desperate right now. Just to know I'm not alone with this. Please?" Jack can feel Hiccup's eyes staring holes into the side of his head, but he ignores his friend. If Hiccup is believing that, Jack must be a better actor than he thought!

Truthfully, he just finds Rapunzel really interesting, and would like to know more about her, but he wasn't desperate for another spirit's interaction. But if Merida has to believe that, let it be. She debates it in her head, and Hiccup cuts in "It's safer if there's a bigger group, too" Merida nods.

"Well, sure. We'll stick around" She stands up to go tell Rapunzel. "Punziiiiiie, we're sticking around!" Rapunzel turns around with a smile

"I figured we would. We'll probably end up travelling with them" Merida scoffs

"You okay, Punz? Hit your head or something? This is OUR adventure, remember?" Rapunzel laughs before climbing back on Toothless' back and scratching him on the side. He makes little sounds and she laughs "Oh, down farther?" She scratches him down more and he falls to the ground, enjoying it. Merida starts a laughing fit.

"HOW-" She sputters between giggling "did-" A snort "you- do- that?" Rapunzel beams with pride.

"He asked me to and.. I did" Hiccup walks over, eyebrows strewn together and mouth agape. He knows Toothless, but Rapunzel seems like she can actually talk back and forth with him.

"Rapunzel, you can understand Toothless?" She nods, confused.

"Can't you?" Hiccup shakes his head, resting an arm on Toothless. "Oh..." She slides off and walks off again, leaving Hiccup with Merida, who offers to help catch some food. Jack makes his way over to where he saw Rapunzel, but she isn't there. He checks a nearby tree and, of course, finds her sitting on the highest branch, playing with something in her hands. He skips climbing up the branches, and simply flies himself up to her, staying in the air next to her.

"It's weird, isn't it? We can both fly and use the wind.. But yours is so hold and mine is so hot" She looks in his eyes and grins, scooting back so he can sit on the same branch "What else can you do?"

He sits with a leg on each side of the branch, holding his staff in both hands. "Well.." He takes a deep breath before exhaling a cloud of frost that showers on Rapunzel. She laughs, reaching out a hand to catch a snowflake. As soon as she gets within inches of it, the ice melts, turning into water before she can even touch it. She pouts a little, before smiling back up at him "What else?"

He demonstrates making snowballs out of thin air, whipping up icicles, and everything else. When he's gone through everything he can think of, he leans back and sighs "Okay, your turn. What can the summer girl do?" She sticks her tongue out playfully before noticing that the sun was beginning to set. "Well... This is my favorite" She cups her hands together, closes her eyes and a ball of golden light forms in her hands. She changes it between the ball, a star, a little person who dances around, and finally a small golden flower. She closes her hands before pointing a finger at Jack, and spraying him with some water. He freezes it and throws it back to her with a laugh. She liquefies it once more, before shooting it at him. Back and forth they change the water, laughing and dodging it between them. Somehow, they ended up flying around, chasing and throwing water and ice at eachother.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" Rapunzel screams, ducking as the ball of ice flies over her head. He zooms over to her, chuckling still.

"Well now that I've won, what else do you have to show me?" She grins but shakes her head.

"You probably wouldn't be able to see it in the darkness.. I'll show you tomorrow though." before they can talk anymore, they hear yelling below them "Oh, uh.. We should get back" Jack nods, and follows her down halfway, before twisting to look at the moon.

"Why did you wait so long to have us meet..?" He mumbles before rocketing to the ground to meet up with the other three.

"Where were you two! Well, I know where ya where, but what was goin' on!" Merida screeches to Rapunzel, who laughs and follows her to the other side of a fire they must have made. Hiccup raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest, a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"What?" Hiccup just smiles bigger "Whaaattt?" Jack whines. Hiccup shrugs

"Ohh, nothing. What was happening up there? You two were alone for hours!" Jack slaps his hand on his forehead. They were alone together for that long; of course Merida was freaking out!

"Getting to know eachother- Don't look at me like that!" He hits Hiccup on the back of the head "I showed her some of my powers and stuff. She can make light with her hands! I.. I think we should ask them to travel with us."

"I was thinking that too.. We can ask them tomorrow morning, yea?" Jack nods, going to sit next to Toothless.

Merida is still listening to Rapunzel talk about how she had found out that Jack has powers too, and they demonstrated some, before cutting in with "That's great and all, but.. I was thinking 'bout something" Rapunzel nods eagerly "What if.. we stay with them for a while? You and Jack'll fly, and I'm sure Toothless could carry both me and Hiccup" Rapunzel laughs

"What about 'OUR adventure'?" She sighs over dramatically "But if you insiiiiist... I'll check when you and Hiccup sleep, okay? And in the morning we'll all talk" Merida smiles and hugs Rapunzel before laying down on her sack and almost immediately going to sleep. Rapunzel walks around to Jack, who's messing with his staff.

"Hey, Jack. So," Rapunzel stopped for a minute. How do you ask someone to travel with them? ...You invite them to come with you! Of course! "Merida and I were talking.. And we wondered if you and Hiccup would travel with us for a while? Just until we get to a point where we have to split, of course"

Jack turns around from the tree he was aiming at "Well, you beat us to it. We were going to ask you girls to come along with us" Rapunzel laughs "Well, it still works out" Jack turns back to the tree, freezing and unfreezing the trunk.

"Jack.. Do you hear that?" Rapunzel places a hand on his staff to halt the process. They both hold still, and hear shouting in the distance. They exchange glances at the noise gets progressively closer, running back to their camp. "MERIDA! HICCUP!" Rapunzel tries to wake them, pointing to Toothless so that Jack can get him moving.

Merida rolls over and grabs her bow and arrows "Uh ha?" she jumps up, pointing the weapon to the trees as she tries to wake up and grasp the situation. Hiccup slowly makes his way over to the girls "Whaz goin' on?" He drawls

"I think we're in for some trouble," Rapunzel tells them, listening to the sounds of the other people approaching. "Hiccup, get Toothless ready. I'd rather not have us fight with strangers" Hiccup nods and runs over to help Jack strap the saddle and bags on Toothless. Merida throws her sack to Rapunzel so she can have both hands ready

"Come on!" Hiccup yells "Hop on, Merida" Merida runs over and quickly climbs on behind Hiccup, weapons still at the ready. Jack and Rapunzel are already a foot off of the ground, listening to see if the rough group would keep coming their way.

"I'm," Rapunzel zooms up farther "I'm going to go see if they look.. Dangerous" And before anyone can argue with her or try to get her to stay, she's flying off with a puff of warm air. Jack looks between where the sounds are increasingly getting louder and the two young humans, debating what to do. With a groan, he lets out "Stay here - I'm going to go keep an eye on her" And speeds off behind Rapunzel.

He finds her in no time; she is creeping along just on the outskirts of the rather large group of... Well, ruffians. A bit too close to their outskirts, if you were to ask Jack. He flies next to her, pulling her back "Jack! You should have stayed with Merida and Hiccup" She says, with a hidden gratefulness in her words. He shrugs

"They can handle themselves. I came to help access the situation" He flies right about the group, doing a quick head count. "I've got 24 big, rough, tough guys headed straight for our campsite." He murmurs, brain switching to overdrive. "We might be able to fight them.. But not easily. We should just-"

"Just leave" Rapunzel nods. "And quick. They've got to be getting close to-"

"Well, lookie here" The man at the front shouts "We got us a dragon!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad you're liking it so far! :D That last bit and this beginning will be important later, so keep that in mind x) It's not just a random, awkward attempt to start action.. cos it'd be some BAD action. But yeah :D This is mostly a Mericcup chapter, love-wise. Jackunzel will be coming in more later(: xx-Elizabeth**

The two spirits waste no time or energy racing back to their friends. Moments after the bandit leader announced that they have a dragon, Jack and Rapunzel are back at the camp site. Toothless bent close to the ground with Hiccup, armoured and all, flush forward too. Merida's eyes are narrowed and focused on the leader who steps out of the shadows to reveal a very deeply scarred face.

"Toothless!" Jack shouts, flying higher and drawing the attention of both the dragon and his rider. "Come on!" Merida lowers her bow and locks her arms around Hiccup tightly, just as Toothless jumps into the air, rocketing past the two spirits. The gang of people yelling and throwing weapons are soon left behind as Toothless soars higher and higher above the treetops until he passes through a cloud and slows his wings.

Rapunzel keeps pace, just out of reach of the night fury's monstrous wings, as near as she can to Merida. "Are both of you okay?" Merida nods against Hiccup's back but doesnt look away. Hiccup takes off his helmet and slips it onto a pack on Toothless' side before sighing "Yeah we're good. That was close though"

Jack flies up on the other side "Well, it's a good thing Rapunzel heard them first.. We might not have gotten out of there quick enough" Hiccup winks at Jack, raising an eyebrow towards Rapunzel, who isn't paying attention. Jack rolls his eyes and drops back behind Toothless. Rapunzel looks over to see Hiccup talking softly to Merida, who is still refusing to look up, and with a smile, decides to leave them alone; falling back with Jack.

"Merida, it's okay. We're away now; they can't hurt us" Hiccup tells her, turning around in the saddle. She hits him in the side.

"Tha's not wha I'm afraid of! I've never been higher up than when I climb mountains. I dont wan' ta look down" She explains, just a slight bit of fear creeping into her voice that she tries to hide. Hiccup leans forward to talk to Toothless.

"I'm going to take off the safety, okay? Keep it steady, bud" Toothless grunts and nods his large head, giving Hiccup the cue to completely turn and face Merida. She keeps her eyes squeezed tightly shut even as he carefully takes her petite hands in his large ones. "Merida, you're not a normal princess. You like adventure, right?" She lets out a quiet 'mhm'. "Isn't this another part of your adventure? The first time you've been above the clouds" She bites her lip and lessens the tightness on her eyes

"We're... We're over the clouds?" She whispers, taking a deep breath

"Yeah. It's like a sea of white, and the sun is the moon." She opens her eyes so only a slit of blue can be seen. "Wow. I'm so... so not poetic" Merida laughs, and her eyes open halfway.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let you fall. I promise" She opens her eyes all the way and looks down- before starting out of her seat. Hiccup tightens his hold on her hands, keeping her straight up. "It's okay! Just... Look" The Scot gazes out across the clouds, breathless at the beauty before her. Directly across from Merida, the renowned dragon trainer is thinking the same about her. Since the ship Astrid had been on was lost at sea, he didn't think anything of love at all. So, certainly he couldn't have any feelings for this practically-a-stranger girl in front of him. No, that just couldn't be.

After a few minutes of Merida just looking around the sky and at the moon and clouds, she smiles at Hiccup "You know, maybe you're not such a bad poet.."

Behind them, Rapunzel and Jack are talking once again. "So, it's nearly morning.. Care to show me some more of those powers of yours?" Jack asks, flipping over so he's cruising along upside down. Rapunzel laughs

"Seeing as we're not really around, well, anything, I can't demonstrate.. But I've just perfected how to control and communicate with insects, some plant life, and even little animals like mice. It's really fun!" She beams, before looking over at Jack. "So, ice boy, what do you think about them?" She points ahead to where Merida is pointing around them to different clouds while Hiccup just laughs and tells her to look for the man in the moon.

"Oh, instant connection. I feel kinda bad for T, being the third wheel up there" Rapunzel nods her agreement.

"How long have you and Hiccup been traveling?" She inquires.

Jack laughs "Is this an interview or something? How about you ask a question, then me, then you, then me, and so on?" Rapunzel smiles hesitantly, knowing that she can get a bit too eager sometimes. Jack grins back at her "Great. We've been out for a day. We were set up for a little rest when we met you two"

"Really? We just left that day too!"

"Why exactly did you leave, then? If miss hot-head up there is a princess, life must have been good" Rapunzel sighs

"Really, that's not my story to tell. Let's just leave it at, she's been asking for years and years, and in light of.. Recent events, I agreed to take her on a real adventure." She sighs "I don't know why I agreed to it but.. I felt this pull to take her out and let her do this, finally. That probably sounds stupid, what with not any idea what I would do or where to take her.. But we set out and I don't think we're looking back" She shoots Jack another sheepish smile "Sorry, I tend to ramble"

He grins back at her "No, no, it's not rambling at all!"

"Right.. So, you don't remember.. Anything about who you were before Jack Frost?" Jack shakes his head

"I honestly don't. I had no clue I was even... someone before I was me. You know? I just came right up out of the ice, the moon told me who I was, and... I've figured everything else out so far" Rapunzel flies a little closer to Jack and looks him in the eye.

"Well, we'll just have to help you figure out who you are then, hm?" He smiles at Rapunzel, noting how green her eyes are, even in the pale moonlight. Her hair.. Wow. Lots of hair. But even with it all, it suits her. Long and brown, and flowing like a waterfall behind her while they're zipping around. Jack shakes his head to clear it, and hearing a shout from Hiccup, he and Rapunzel speed up and flank both sides of Toothless; noting that not only was Merida sitting straight up and smiling as they fly through the clouds, but she still hasn't let go of Hiccup's waist.

"It's been a while... I think we should go under the clouds to see where we're going." Hiccup leads the other two down, and they see that they're above water. "At the next safe land we see, we'll land and talk."

Jack and Rapunzel shout their agreements, and set their eyes on the horizon, hoping for a stretch of green and brown. A few minutes of scouting ahead ends up with Jack leading his companions to the West, and straight to a little island. They land and sit in a circle on the island's sandy beach. "So, if we were about this far away from Berk.." Hiccup draws a little map in the sand with a stick "And the lake was here.. and.. We flew for..." he looks up at the moon and counts in his head "An hour or so before turning west.. We're here" He points proudly to the criss-crossing lines. The other three send him blank stares. "That means those.. People probably can't track us."

"Oh!"

"Brilliant!"

"Good thinking!" They all chime in. Hiccup rolls his eyes and begins absent-mindedly twirling the stick between his fingers.

"Do we even have any idea of where to head off to?" Hiccup looks at the faces around him. Rapunzel shrugs, turning to Jack and Merida. Jack shakes his head, and they all face Merida. The princess bites her lip and racks her brain, thinking of anywhere she had heard her father and his mates talking about.. But none came to mind.

"What if we jus' go where we please when we please it?" Merida asks "Buy a map somewhere and go to celebrations! Festivals, parties.." Her face lights up. "Does that sound good ta everyone?"

Hiccup grins "Perfect"

Jack nods "Awesome!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rapunzel jumps up, excitement rolling off of her in waves. Toothless, right behind his rider, groans and rolls over. Rapunzel laughs "Oh, right.. Are you hungry, Mer? Hiccup?"

Merida mimics Toothless and falls backwards "Starvin'! I don' know HOW I've gone this far without eatin!" Jack raises an eyebrow towards Merida.

"Dramatic, isn't she?" Rapunzel laughs

"Oh, you have no idea" Hiccup grins too before standing up

"Honestly, I'm still incredibly tired, but I packed some bread and fish" Merida sits up "I brought some fruit" She pats Rapunzel on the shoulder, who laughs

"Really? You didn't think to bring your own?"

"Oi! I brought you, didn' I?" Rapunzel rolls her eyes before holding out her right hand, palm up, and focusing. With a snap, two small apples pop into her hand, and she passes them between Hiccup and Merida, who hugs her. "Thank ya, Punzie!"

"That's the only time I'm doing that, Mer" Rapunzel lays down in the sand, laying her head on a piece of driftwood. She's only just learned how to do that, and it's pretty draining. Merida nods

"Sorry.. I jus' love that!" She laughs, taking a bite out of the apple before looking back at the boys. "So, tell me about.. Berk. How do you go about being friends with dragons?" Hiccup tells Merida the story of how he lived as a failed viking before showing the town how to actually live in harmony with the dragons, while Jack slides over next to Rapunzel, who is still laying down; paley bathed in the waning moonlight.

"You okay?" He asks, unable to keep true concern out of his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine.. That just takes quite a bit of energy" She sits up and opens her eyes, somewhat taken back at how close Jack is to her. He realizes it as well and leans farther away from the summer spirit. She sits straight up and gazes at the moon; nearly already full again.

"Do you guys think they would come looking for us?" Hiccup asks, throwing a dried fish to Toothless. "After all... How often does a mob of fiends get the chance at finding a dragon?"

Jack sighs and runs a hand through his white hair "We'll just have to keep heading away from there.. Hopefully they won't keep up looking. It's you two," He gestures to Merida and Hiccup, who somehow have ended up sitting next to one another. "That they'll be searching for, along with Toothless here" Merida nods

"Yes, yes.. But before we head out on the run again, I need more than jus' an hour's shuteye. You'll keep watch, aye Toothless?" Merida and the night fury exchange smiles before Merida lays down and turns away from the group, her breath gradually getting heavier as she falls asleep.

"I don't want to pass out while riding tomorrow, so I'll zonk back out" Hiccup tells them before leaning on Toothless and closing his eyes. Jack looks at Rapunzel with a grin "Why does it always end up with us awake?"

She laughs "Because we don't exactly need sleep. Where do you think we are?" Jack looks around; a sandy beach, warm waves, a forest of palm trees..

"If anything you should know; I don't really go to the tropics. Too hot" He mock-fans himself with his hand

"Oh, thanks for your help" she rolls her eyes with a grin "Where do you usually go then? Before Berk, that is"

Jack thinks for a moment "Well, I brought some heavy winters across the sea... Went to a place called 'Iceland', which didn't have too much ice, let me tell you. I went around and found some tribes of, what... Indians I think? Quite alot of them could see me. They were afraid of me in some places... Thought I would destroy their crops and eat their children! Can you believe that? Then, other places considered me a friend and welcomed me like a God... The children all loved me though. That was fun.. Showing them ice skating and sledding" His eyes glaze over, thinking back to where he was seen and interacted with other people. Not just the few who still happen to believe. He snaps out of his memories before smiling "And messing with chiefs.. I mean, who wouldn't have fun with that?" Rapunzel laughs along with Jack, peering up at the moon.

"That really does sound like fun" She tells him, snapping her fingers to make a string of light sprout out "I haven't traveled much.. I stuck around with my family until they all.. Died.. Then I made my way around the forests, got caught in a war once that I helped to end rather quickly, found Merida.. And spend most of my time just practicing little things like this" Some disappointment in her slim traveling experience leaks into her words, but she hides it with a smile as Jack snaps his own right hand, and an identical string of frost shoots up.

"So, if you really do remember who you were... Who were you?" Rapunzel closes her eyes to think back. She remembers her name and, vaguely, events that happened in the last year or so of her life, but not much before that.

"I... I was a princess. But I was a lost princess. I was... Stolen when I was little, and hidden away. I.. Oh, this is going to sound weird. I had magic hair" Jack laughs, but seeing she is serious, tries to cough instead. "Yeah, weird. But coming from us NOW? Hardly"

"True, true.."

"So, this girl kept me to herself and when I sang a song, my hair would... Make her young and heal her. And then one day I left with a guy named... Oh, what was his name? Anyway, we went off and ended up falling in love.. But that girl killed him. And before I could heal him, he cut off my hair.. It was so long and so blonde, and he cut it, and it was so short and brown.. And he died" Rapunzel feels tears spring to her eyes as memories suddenly flash back to her. "Eugene" She says "And I went to the castle, and met my parents, and ruled as an actual princess for a while.. But" Her eyebrows crinkle "I got sick.. And when I woke up, I was in a tree. And the moon told me who I was" Rapunzel feels a tear slide down her cheek and she quickly brushes it away; too many emotions. Especially when she remembers her mother on her deathbed.. No. She can't think like that.

Jack's heart wrenches at having touched those depths in Rapunzel. He gingerly places a hand on her shoulder, and to his icy skin, practically burns him. She barely flinches, but smiles at him nonetheless. "You're absolutely freezing" She laughs, all traces of sadness sliding off of her face.

"And you're hot," he says, immediately trying to correct himself "I, uh, mean-"

"I know what you mean, Jack" She slides his hand off of her shoulder, but resting it over his in the space between them, on the driftwood. "And thanks for helping me kind of.. Remember. Now I'll have to help you!"

He laughs, looking back up at the sky, gradually moving the moon off into the horizon "Be my guest"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! :D I just want to thank you guys for the reviews; it really motivates me!(: This chapter has a little bit of Mericcup, but a shitload of Jackunzel! x) *note: I will be using ****_some _****'foul language'. It's who I am, how I write, though I don't consistantly have any characters swear, if I can help it* Oh, and I'm thinking of trying to incorporate something along the lines of Rapunzel and Jack knew eachother before being spirits.. Or something. This chapter kind of repeats some info, but ya know(: Oh, and Jack WILL remember who he is... About halfway through this fanfic :D much love~Elizabeth**

"Wake up, sunshine!" Jack shouts into Hiccup's ear. The brunette doesn't finch, and, eyes still closed, swiftly raises his fist and punches right where Jack was. "Ah, ah, ah. You know you can't get me that easily!"

Merida rolls over with a groan "Oi, shut up!"

"Oh, come on you two! What about today's adventure?" Both tired figures sit up a bit "Ah, see? Now get up and get food or whatever and we'll go!" Jack laughs, soaring high into the blue sky. Merida sits straight up, glaring at the energetic spirit flipping about in the air.

"Why dos he havta be a mornin' person?" Merida moans, falling back and messing up her already insane bed-head. Hiccup runs a hand through his own locks, sighing

"I have no idea. I'm gonna go forge for some breakfast" He stands up and stretches before extending a hand to Merida "Wanna come?"

She nods, but declines his hand. Grabbing her bow and arrows she waves to Rapunzel, who winks sugestively. Merida sends a confused look to her friend, still half-asleep. The red head shrugs and continues to follow Hiccup to the edge of the tropical forest. "Whatcha in the mood for?" He asks light-heartedly, rubbing the back of his hand against his eye.

Merida shrugs and half-smiles "The first thing I see" They creep along, keeping an eye out for any creature that can be eaten. After ten minutes, they straighten up and walk normally. "So, is Jack normally that springy in the mornings?"

Hiccup laughs "Sometimes. The first time he woke me up, I screamed and full-on punched him in the nose!" Merida claps a hand over her mouth, chortling. "He says it didn't hurt, but from that scream, I think that's a huge lie"

"I could still beat ya" Merida tells him with a smile, recovering from her laughter. Hiccup raises an eyebrow playfully

"I doubt that"

"Remember, I'm tha first born from a Scottish-warrior king. I could pin ya with one hand tied behind me back" Merida blows a curly lock of firey hair off of her forehead before beaming proudly to Hiccup, who seems speechless. He looks over her shoulder

"Wait, are those eggs?" He points. She turns, hoping he is right, when-

"Agh!" Merida is caught by the waist and pushed backwards, landing softly on the underbrush, with Hiccup securely holding her hands to the ground, and one of his legs fastening hers from moving. She glares up at Hiccup who, due to their position, is dangerously close to her face. The brunette laughs "Remember, I'm tha first born from a viking warrior" He mimics Merida's accent, very badly, before rolling off of her with a laugh. They lay and look up at the clouds for a while before their stomachs start audibly rumbling, and their search for food becomes a bit more serious.

Back on the shore, Jack is having fun running along the shallow water, freezing the space ahead of him, and sliding around. Rapunzel watches him from the back of Toothless, alternating between rolling her eyes at him and yelling "fall! fall!" and laughing along with the other spirit. After fifteen minutes of watching Jack slip and slide and tumble about, she gets bored and, flopping onto her front side, discreetly directs the palm of her hand in that direction and thawing the water back out, just as he is about to skate across that section. Confused, he comes to an abrupt stop and uses his staff to freeze a new path ahead, spins, and lands - on a not-so-solid surface. He flies up, eyes narrowing, before trying again and again to flip and land normally. Eventually he hears a tinkling giggle and looks up to see Rapunzel laughing hard enough to nearly fall off of Toothless, who practically rolls his own eyes. Jack makes his way up to Rapunzel, who is hardly even trying to control herself, and crosses his arms accusingly "Oh, haha. Very funny"

She tries sputtering out excuses, but only gets out "BUT- YOUR- FAAACE!" before completely breaking into her laughing fit again. Jack half smiles as she keeps laughing, chuckling slightly to himself as well. Eventually he's doubling over with his staff dropping to the sand, in a fit of hilarity that rivals even Rapunzel's. After a few minutes, and some loud whines from Toothless, the two spirits get to a point where they can breath evenly once again.

Jack jumps up next to Rapunzel on the dragon, kneeling with a smile. "So, you DO have a fun side, blondie!" Rapunzel giggles again

"Duh! Honestly I'm surprised you haven't, like, frozen me or something already" Jack raises his hand delicately to his mouth in faux-shock.

"I am not that deceptive, ma'am! In fact, I am offended you think I would do anything like that!" Rapunzel raises a suspicious eyebrow

"Really? Becase of every- AH!" Jack leans forwards and pushes Rapunzel backwards, off of Toothless. She squeals and flips backwards, falling on her back in the sand. "Owwww" She stands up slowly and rubs her lower back with a pout turning down her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rapunzel" Jack hops off of Toothless and puts his hands on the shorter girl's shoulders, concern shining in his frosty eyes "Are you okay?"

She nods slightly, looking at the ground, before jumping back with a laugh "You so fell for that!" She turns and runs a few yards away before spinning back around and beaming at the stunned Jack Frost "You-u ca-an't catch me-e!" She chimes, not waiting a moment before racing away from the dazed combination of dragon and spirit.

Jack looks at Toothless, who grunts and shakes his head to where Rapunzel had run off. He smiles and pats the dragon's hide "Keep an eye out for the other two okay?" he says before sprinting off to catch the taunting girl.

He follows her footprints to a wide, unblemished area - like Rapunzel had just vanished out of thin air. He rolls his eyes "Where oh where could Rapunzel be?" He looks staight up "Oh, of course!" He laughs "Get down! If we're doing this, no magical...ness aloud, okay?"

Rapunzel floats down, grinning "Well, if you insist" and as soon as her feet touch the ground, she's running back the way they came, her laughter trailing Jack along after her; this time, practically on her heels. He easily can overtake her.. But where's the fun in that? They run in circles until Rapunzel falls, causing a chain reaction with Jack, who topples practically on top of her. He looks down apologetically to Rapunzel, but loses his breath before he can say a word. Like last night, after she made those two apples for Merida and Hiccup, he can't seem to look away from her eyes; far greener now than last night.

Rapunzel tries her hardest to do something.. Anything, really. Push him off? Laugh? Come on! Just look away! But those eyes.. So icey, and pale. Not the kind of blue Merida has, for sure. But blue and grey... A cool steel. With a hidden warmth. Speaking of warmth, could it be getting hotter? Are they on fire? Neither are sure, nor do they care. It's like the first time they met, only yesterday? It feels so much longer. Yesterday, when they both realized they weren't alone anymore.

"WHOA! Am I intruding?" That sparks Jack to jump up, flashing his eyes up... To see Hiccup grinning at him "..Should I leave you two alone?"

"Nononononoonoo" Rapunzel stands as well, suddenly grateful that she can no longer blush. "You see, we were running, and I stumble-"

"And then I fell, and that's what you saw" Jack finished lamely, knowing he'll be getting questioned quite a bit now. Hiccup laughs, holding his hands up in 'surrender'.

"Okay! I believe you two! It's just a good thing I came to find you and not Merida" Rapunzel laughs nervously, nodding.

"Right, um.. I should go talk to her. I'll.. Leave you boys be..." Rapunzel turns and, just like before, runs off, leaving small imprints in the dry sand. With a long sigh, Jack makes eye contact with Hiccup; instantly regretting it.

"So, you fell and happened to land right on her? Hmmmmmm?" Hiccup walks over to Jack's side, and the lads start their trek back to the other three members of their little adventure. "Come on, Jack. Tell me for real.. Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her! I like you, too. I'm not so sure about Merida though... She's scary. I like Toothless! I-" Hiccup stops, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at his friend. "..Right. I don't have time for 'liking' someone like that, Hic. Plus, we did just meet them. They could be secretly batshit crazy! We. Don't. Know." A second of silence falls between them before Hiccup starts laughing.

"And where were those thoughts when you let me go out into the strange, unexplored forest with one of them, who happened to be armed? Huh? It's fine if you're in denial, bu-" Jack slaps a frosty hand over Hiccup's mouth

"Sh, Hic! Listen to them" Sure enough, the two girls are talking (well, practically yelling) pretty nearby.

"Mer! You KNOW it's just a question! Okay? I'm sorry for asking!" Rapunzel shrieks, sounding absolutely exhausted with this topic.

"No, Punz! This is real. You can't just- I mean- Ugh! I left so I could be on my own and not depend on my mum or da or suitors or ANYONE! Just me and you, and whoever we meet along the way. As soon as 'friends' change, everything else does" Sand shifts as the girls move farther away.

"Any idea what that was about?" Hiccup asks, standing up fully and looking to see the girls almost reaching Toothless, and apparently no longer fighting.. At least as obviously. Jack shrugs, starting towards them again

"No clue.. But she's gotta be into you, man. Come on. I bet I can beat you there!"

"Bet you can't!"

Jack soars high into the sky, speeding to the rest of their group as Hiccup screams frustratedly behind him "Cheater!"

The four of them, and Toothless, spend another hour resting and packing back up, before setting back into the endless blue of the sky. "So, where should we go?" Hiccup asks as they cruise around the clouds. "Jack?" The ice prince shrugs "Merida?" The red head's eyebrows nearly meet as she thinks.

"All I've got is tha' festival idea" She shrugs, and the three turn to Rapunzel. She racks her brain before clapping brightly.

"What day is it?" She asks, buzzing around her companions like a hummingbird. They all exchange bemused, confused looks before Hiccup answers. Rapunzel does a loop d loop "Really! I don't remember when, but... The place where I used to be. That kingdom, they had a celebration when I came back. My parents swore to make it annual.. If they're still doing it, we could go there! I don't know when exactly it is, was; oh, whatever. We can still go visit, right?"

None of the other fliers can argue with Rapunzel, especially when she is radiating this much enthusiasm. They all cheer "Yeah!" "What are we waitin' for?!" "Lead the way, Punz!"

She takes a deep breath before focusing on her memories. Where is that kingdom...? Rapunzel leads them as well as she can until they pass over a courtyard. "There!" Merida shouts, pointing down. "This must be it, Punzie!" Rapunzel laughs, spinning at the commotion below them.

"Uh, Hic?" Jack speaks up "You might wanna land the lizard so no one else sees him" Hiccup chuckles

"Oh, yeah.." He steers Toothless down to a little cleared area in between rows of trees. He and Merida slide off "Hey, bud. Do you think you'll be okay on your own for a while?" Toothless gives Hiccup a sarcastic look and a little noise from the back of his throat.

"...I really don't need to translate that one, do I?" Rapunzel asks, laughing a bit. Hiccup laughs too

"No, I get it. But stay safe, okay, T? Go... Hunt something" Toothless headbutts Hiccup and smiles at the other three before running, rather nimbly considering his size, deeper into the woods around them. Hiccup turns back around with a smile "Let's go!"

"Since they probably won't be able to see me or Jack," Rapunzel tries to be sensible as they walk up a dirt road leading to the drawbridge to the kingdom "You two are going to have to be more careful. That means keeping a low profile, Merida" Merida rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Rapunzel.

"If anything happens, meet back at the clearing?" Jack clarifies, enjoying the happiness lighting up Rapunzel's face.

"Yes, ma and da. Can we actually go IN now?" Merida backfires, not waiting for a response as she charges in, followed closely by Hiccup. Jack laughs, turning to talk to Rapunzel- who isn't there anymore. He floats up and sees her flying over the crowd, landing in front of a mural or something. He goes after her and sees the mural is of two adults with dark hair and crowns.. Oh, a queen and king, duh. But what are they holding?

"Me" Rapunzel whispers, lightly placing her hand on the image between the royalty. Looking closer, he can see that it is, in fact, a picture of a little blonde baby with big green eyes. And lots of hair.

Rapunzel closes her eyes as memories flood back in actual detail, and not muddy blotches. "They let go paper lanterns every year on my birthday.. I always wanted to go, but Mother Gothel convinced me the world was evil, and everyone wanted to hurt me and take my hair... And then I convinced Eugene to take me here... And my hair, oh my gosh. It was so long" She laughs, but even from behind, Jack can tell that she's as close to tears as spirits can get. "And we danced. And I saw this... And I didn't know. And I was taken back to the tower. He didn't love me. But then.. I knew. And he came back. And... He did love me. But he died. And.." She turns around only to be engulfed in Jack's arms.

Rapunzel begins blubbering about trying to save this 'Eugene' or whoever, all the while, Jack just holds her as townsfolk run through them, dancing and laughing. "Shh, it's okay, Punz. Shh. It's over, remember? You're here now. You're not in the tower. You're away from Gothel" Pretty soon, Rapunzel stops her 'crying' to finish her story, before the memories leave again.

"The next day.. I came to th-the castle. And my parents knew me. And we celebrated, the entire kingdom, for a .. a week." The vividness and pain of remembering begins fading "And then.. Well, you know. I died"

She sighs and rests her head in the crook of Jack's neck. "I'm so sorry you had to feel that pain" He tells her, tightening his hold around her waist, not even caring that they were this close; on purpose.

She pulls back just enough to look him in the eye and smile softly "Now, our next mission is to get you to remember. Because this just is not fair" He laughs and steps back, arms-length away from her now.

"So, what about this party? Just because no one can see us doesn't mean we can't have fun!" He tells her, taking her small hand in his and pulling her, like a small child, literally through the street. Banners all around read "Remember the princess!" And "Princess Rapunzel is forever with us", making both groups of travelers, on opposite sides of the celebration, smile and look around in awe.

Jack tried, and succeeded, in his attempt to keep Rapunzel occupied and happy throughout the day, when in fact, the memories had mostly faded. No more pain, no more faces; just vauge recollections. Still, she enjoyed being the center of his attention for the day... Then, sundown came around.

"Already?" Rapunzel pouts slightly, but smiles as Jack takes her hand. After all, friends can do that, right?

"We should probably get back before Hiccup and Merida get worried... Or try to kill eachother. Or leave us. Any of those three" He laughs, leading the lost princess back through the trees. He lets go of her hand only to switch so his staff is in his right hand, and Rapunzel's hand in his left. "Come on- I wanna show you how to do this my way" Rapunzel bites her lip as Jack points his staff at the ground, creating a slick, icey path. She steps up, her bare feet hot enough to melt slight indents in the thick ice.

Rapunzel's green eyes shine with slight fear, so Jack squeezes her hand tighter, creating a bit of steam neither notice. "You'll be okay" He says "It's not even off of the ground. Just... Come on" He leads her forwards, keeping a tight grip on her for when she stumbles on the surface. Eventually getting the hang of it, she carefully skates forward, laughing as she beats Jack back to the small clearing.

"Beat you!" She taunts, running to the center and looking around "Mer? Hiccup?" No response. She sighs and turns around to Jack "They're not here." He groans

"Seriously? Well, maybe they're back at the festival. Or looking for Toothless" He runs a hand through his already messy hair. "I'll go check back at the kingdom, you find T?" Rapunzel nods, and they both set off in opposite directions.

Ten minutes later, Jack lands back in the clearing, having found no trace of either Hiccup or Merida in the festivities. He waits only a few more minutes before Rapunzel comes back, with Toothless in tow. She looks worried "Jack, I searched everywhere around here. They weren't there... Did you find them?" Jack shakes his head slowly; trying not to jump to conclusions. Okay, so they aren't in town, or in the forest. They clearly didn't come for Toothless...

Rapunzel gasps, walking past Jack to a bush, half-engulfed in the shadow of the large tree before it. Bending down, she pulls a piece of wood from the leaves. Jack walks up behind her, "What? Punz, what is it?" She turns to him, dropping a familiar arrow into his hand.

"Wait, is this-"

"It's one of Merida's arrows." She kneels in front of the same bush, reaching in between the branches, and pulling out another, and another, and another, until five wooden arrows lay on the ground next to her; three broken, as if in a struggle. Rapunzel raises her eyes to Jack, but instead of the sadness he was expecting, there is a fire burning from deep within their green depths

"We are going to find them. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woo! Fifth chapter already!(: I forgot to mention .. But Hiccup is Hiccup 2.0 in this (in other words, he looks like he does in httyd2), Merida is just.. Merida. Jack is still in his old clothes. And I know I said this at the beginning but I think some people might be confused; Rapunzel has her brown hair, but becoming a spirit made her hair grow longer again. Not LONG, but just above her waist.. Just so we're all clear(: xx I hope you're liking this so far! x-Elizabeth**

Rapunzel and Jack barely have time to register anything before they're directing Toothless back into the forest, so they don't have to risk anyone else seeing him. Then, they're racing as quietly as they can through the shadows in the forest, following the snapped branches and crumpled plantlife all the way back to a camp site, a good mile behind the farthest point of the kingdom. The two spirits fly through the camp, before recognizing a certain bandit. The leader of the group who had found Toothless, Hiccup and Merida before.

They followed him into a big, fraying tent, where their lost friends just so happen to be tied up. Merida has rope tying her hands behind her back and around a wooden post, looking relatively okay; with the exception of her normally poofy hair even more chaotically strewn about her, and eyes blazing with a fury Rapunzel only saw when Merida's mother was on her case about something serious. Even that is hardly anything compared to how mad the redhead seems at this moment. Across the tent, Hiccup is in rougher shape. He has a rope tying not only his hands together behind him, but another holding his ankle and prosthetic leg tightly by eachother, as well as that rope chaining him to a tree stump. Not only are they tied up, but blood trickles down from a cut somewhere on Hiccup's head, and Merida's lip is cut.

Neither Hiccup nor Merida notices their friends enter their prison; both are too focused on the scarred beast before them. Merida starts screaming something at him in Gaelic, to which he clucks. "Oh, my sweet, you must learn to speak less savagely" He rests a meaty hand on her cheek, as she then turns sharply and bites hard into his hand. The man glares at Merida before taking the same hand and raising it to backhand her. Rapunzel is about to charge over when Jack holds her back "I've got this" He whispers, gesturing to Hiccup, who then notices them with a sad smile. Jack jabs the leader square between his shoulders with the curve of his staff, causing the taller man to turn around with narrowed eyes

"Who's there?" He asks, stepping forwards to look out of the tent's flaps. Jack slicks the ground in front of the man, and he tumbles backwards, knocking his head on a stool. Jumping up, the man draws his dagger, turning in circles in the area between Merida and the tent opening. Jack makes himself a new version of the classic snowball, replacing the snow with ice, and throws it hardly on the man's head, who falls down, shaking the weapons on a nearby table. Jack kicks him harshly, to assure he's knocked out, before running over to help the two captives.

"That was brilliant, Jack" Merida tells him, using her newly freed left hand to wipe off the blood dripping from her lip. Jack unties her other hand and walks around to face her, and is greeted by a very tight hug from a ball of orange. He smiles and gives Merida a hug back, before they walk over to help Rapunzel finish untying his feet. Just as Hiccup stands up, another bandit storms in

"Ro- Hey! How did you-?" He looks down at his unconscious leader, back up to the only visible, beat up pair of teenagers. The man pulls out a sword and charges straight for Merida, but is stopped by a very, very angry Rapunzel. She floats a good two feet into the hair, as light as bright as the sun shoots from her palms, and her hair glows an pulsing white. "Go!" She yells to the other three, focusing all of her pent up anger into blinding, even just for a while, this horrible man.

He screams, and Rapunzel drops, quickly making her leave as others run to that tent to see what the commotion is about. Weak from her energy drain, Rapunzel stumbles her way back to the clearing to see Jack waiting for her at the edge. He runs to her "Rapunzel!" He smiles. She tries grinning back, but all she can do is fall forwards before the world, usually so bright, turns to black.

Jack catches Rapunzel ask she falls into him, looking down at her face with nothing but concern as he carries her over to Toothless. "Not that far, T. Far enough where they won't find us, but not so far that it takes long. Okay?" He rushes out, making sure Merida and Hiccup wouldn't do something like pass out hundreds of miles in the air and fall or something. Hiccup looks to Rapunzel, passed out in Jack's arms, worried

"What happened?" He asks, also directing Merida's attention to them. Merida's eyes go wide as Jack tries to figure that out himself

"Well... I think that little stunt back there just took too much out of there. What about you two? You're not going to keel over on me, right?"

Hiccup laughs and looks over his shoulder to Merida "Not now, Jack. Hopefully not for a while" Merida laughs before wrapping her arms around her ribcage as her face tightens in pain. Hiccup, busy trying to steer Toothless with his own injuries, doesn't see it happen. Jack, however, raises a concerned eyebrow. Merida just shakes her mop of hair 'When we land' she mouths.

Minutes later, after crossing multiple rivers, lakes, and even part of a mountain, Hiccup lands Toothless in a small cave on the side of said mountain, painfully making his way down the side of his dragon before helping Merida down. Jack grabs a bag off of Toothless before resting Rapunzel gently on the ground, using the bag as a pillow. He then walks across to Hiccup and Merida, who've already managed to make a small fire.

He walks over to Hiccup first, incredibly concerned about his friend, who seems very whoozy. "Mer, what happened?" Jack tries cleaning off Hiccup's forehead cut by melting some of his ice over the fire and, being careful to not touch the rag he's using for too long, lest it freeze with him.

Merida takes a deep breath, instantly regretting that from the sharp pang that jabs through her. "We made it back to the clearing 'bout... a half hour afore sunset. But there was... them there. Said they heard some roars from our there, an' found us behind some trees. They were lookin' for Toothless..." Toothless looks up from his spot across the cave "An' kept askin' us where he was... They beat us when we wouldna answer, and then.." She takes a deep breath and looks down at Hiccup "They... They said, right out tha tent, that after they knew, they'd kill Hic, and... And keep me around. They tried to rape me, right there. And Hic-" She takes a deep breath before continuing "Hiccup stopped them. So, they tied him up more and.." She turns away from the two boys, not going to allow them to see her cry.

To Jack, this is one of the biggest eye openers of what happened before he and Rapunzel made it to help. Bigger than their injuries. Why? Because this girl they'd practically just met was trusting enough to go that far to protect Toothless. Because this girl they'd just met, who seems stronger than most people could ever be, was breaking down, and it didn't seem like it is because of just those awful beasts who call themselves men, but because Hiccup tried so hard to stop them, that he himself was hurt in the process.

Deciding that they weren't on the verge of death or anywhere near it, Jack walks back over to Rapunzel and Toothless to let the others have a moment alone. He takes Rapunzel's limp, hot hand in his own. He thinks about how completely opposite they are - she radiates light and warmth, while he relies on the cold, twilight hours. She can pull off feats like making little light creatures dance around, to pouring water from her fingertips, to whatever that blinding feat before was. And he... Makes ice and snow and runs around messing with people.

He pushes the negative thoughts from his mind, switching them to a never-ending chant of "wake up, wake up, wake up". Still, a little voice in the back of his mind whispers 'But what's that saying? Opposites attract?' he thinks for a moment before mentally slapping himself. 'She doesn't like me. And even if she did, we've only just met' 'Ah,' that hopeful voice starts again 'but doesn't that just make that thought better? Just meeting? Just so happen to meet after the same amount of time you've both traveled? With both your best friends? And you're the only two known spirits? That wasn't a coincidental meeting. That was a meeting with fate.' He groans internally. 'No more talking to myself. It's weird'

"Jack?" A familiar, granted, weaker, voice chimes from under Jack's nose. He looks down and smiles at Rapunzel, brushing a chestnut-colored lock of hair off of her damp face, and keeping his hand on her cheek, to, you know, keep her cooled off.. And stuff. Rapunzel smiles back at him before sitting straight up "Merida? Hiccup? Please tell me they're alright" She asks worriedly. Both come over and smile down at Rapunzel.

"Some scrapes and bruises.." Hiccup tells her, taking Merida's petite hand in his larger one "But we're mostly fine. That was really something back there"

Rapunzel crosses her legs and sits indian style, asking for someone to explain what had happened. Just as briefly as before, Merida explains what happened, with less tears. Hiccup wraps his right arm around her shoulder as she gets to that... certain part. Rapunzel's eyes widen before narrowing dangerously. When they finish, Rapunzel silently leans forward and wraps both Merida and Hiccup in a tight hug.

When Rapunzel pulls away, she stands up "Okay, Merida I felt you flinch when I hugged you - come show me where you're hurt" the boys stay at the front of the cave, the girls at the back; divided by Toothless. Jack turns to Hiccup

"Hic, tell me honestly.. Are you hurt bad? You don't show it, stubborn viking, and I want to know so I can help. Is there anything else besides your head that they really hurt?" Hiccup sighs, rolling up his right pantleg to reveal a twisted ankle; purple and swollen.

"...I jumped in front of Mer, and they pushed me down. But, she's... she's not that hurt and that makes it worthwhile" He shows a few more cuts here and there, but mostly seems whole. Jack nods

"You're like my little brother; you know that right?" Hiccup, somewhat confused, nods "I'll protect you like one. Remember that, Hic" They hug quickly, pulling apart with a cough. "So, you and Merida?"

Hiccup groans "It's... Not... Like that" Jack raises a suggestive eyebrow "Or like that! I.. I like her, Jack. And... I mean it. Like I did with Astrid, only.. That took me years to admit and-and act upon. You know? I've known Mer for.." He looks out of the cave to see the moon halfway through the sky "Almost two days. But I already know I'd do anything to help her. I mean, I would for you too, and Rapunzel, but..." Jack grins

"I get it. I say, let this simmer for a while, and.. She'll realize she likes you too" Hiccup smiles, flipping some of his hair out of his face. Behind them, Toothless moves and they turn to see Merida and Rapunzel walk out. Merida's long dress has been ripped right in between her knees and ankles, just about where Rapuzel's hem is. Her sleeves are ripped just about at the elbow.

"I would try to speed up the healing, but after earlier I'm so drained, and I've only ever done little things-" Rapunzel starts, cut off by Merida placing a hand on her arm

"Punzie, it's not even that bad. I'm fine, really" Merida smiles before sitting slowly next to Hiccup

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asks, a playful smile on his lips "Severe case of headstrong fever?" Hiccup and Rapunzel laugh as Merida reaches across to slap the back of Jack's head, mirroring his grin.

"For your information, I have bruised ribs, you arsehole. And the dress was, what was it Rapunzel? Constricting the healing, or, something. So, we popped some seams and stuff.." Jack laughs, leaning away from Merida before she could hit him again.

They all sit together in a comfortable silence, looking out of the cave as the now-full moon shines down on the treetops all around them. Rapunzel leans to her left, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. She looks across Jack to see Merida laying with her head in Hiccup's lap, eyes fluttering closed. Oh yeah, there's definitely something going on between them.

But in this moment, none of the four care about what's happened or what's to come. Because in this moment, they're all safe, and they're all at ease.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, clearly this is a Jackunzel-centric story, and this chapter shows it!(: There IS Mericcup though, so never fear! Oh, and I don't want anyone thinking I'm trying to make Jack seem inexperienced or anything; just that he's not used to trying any of these tricks... More to comeeee :) Um.. I think that's all I have to say now, so, keep reviewing and let me know what you think! *I don't know if I've said this already, but I don't think I'm going to go with the idea that they knew eachother beforehand* xx-Elizabeth**

The sun rose that morning to find Hiccup and Merida laying next to one another by the fire that is going out. Rapunzel and Jack are flying around the tree tops until they find a place to fish for Merida, Hiccup and Toothless, so that they don't have to worry when they wake up. Finding a small stream just down the way from the cave, the two land before realizing-

"How exactly are we going to catch fish without any fishing equipment..?" Rapunzel asks. Jack winks at her

"Leave that to me, blondie" He tells her, stepping to the edge of the stream with his staff pointed down. Rapunzel laughs and sits on a rock

"What? We're going to icefish?" She rolls her eyes, while Jack just smiles

"In a way... Here, watch" He squints his eyes at the water before aiming his staff at a fish swimming by - and suddenly it's struck with a long icicle, pinning it to the bottom of the stream. Rapunzel's mouth drops as Jack casually walks over the top of the water before reaching down and pulling out the impaled tuna with a smile

"The new and improved ice fishing, madame" Jack bows cartoonily before turning back to the stream, and he catches another ten fish the same way before sitting on the rock, next to Rapunzel. He leans back and looks at the girl next to him, who is too busy watching some nearby birds to notice Jack's line of sight.

Rapunzel stands and jumps from rock to rock gently to get across the stream. "You do remember you can fly, right?" Jack jokes, zooming through the air to get next to her. Rapunzel rolls her eyes

"I know, I know - but that doesn't mean I have to" Jack nods, hopping on the rock behind her as they both jump across the water, laughing and nearly falling in a couple of times, before landing on the other bank. Rapunzel points across the water to the fish, still laying in a pile. "What do we do with those? We dont want them to spoil"

Jack laughs, and a moment later, the fish are engulfed in a block of ice "That'll keep 'em for a while" He follows the other spirit up a few trees until they're both nestled in the branches of an old oak, with the bluejays from before chirping all around them. Rapunzel laughs as one lands on the top of her head.

"No, I haven't" She tells a smaller bird as the others begin flying away. Rapunzel points to the large flock "Go, talk to them!" The bird tweets happily, nuzzles Rapunzel's cheek, flies once around Jack's head, and swoops towards where the rest of the bluejays had flown off.

"How do you do that?" Jack asks, before he can stop himself

"I don't know.. I just... Know. It's weird" She blows a strand of hair off of her forehead

"How long have you been a spirit?" He questions, all of his thoughts from the past two days racing to get out. Rapunzel laughs softly

"Oh, now I'm being interviewed? What happened to trading off, hmm?" Jack shrugs, a sheepish grin turning up the corners of his mouth "But to answer.. About fourty years? I'm not sure.. What about you, Frosty?"

Jack thinks "I think a good fifty years. Why.." He rests his head on his arms "Why do you think you can remember so much more about your life before me?" Rapunzel's eyebrows knit together in concern as she makes her way over to his tree branch.

"I honestly don't know. What do you remember?" She asks softly.

Jack closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, forcing himself to think as far back as he can - the cold. The dark. And then the moon, to take it all away. He lets out an exasperated sigh "I don't! I remember being freezing in the dark. I was.. Under ice. On a lake. And I broke out-and the moon told me who I was, like you said he did for you. And I stepped on a stick, but when I picked it up.. It turned into my staff." He raises his eyes to Rapunzel's "Wait, you haven't needed to use anything like this?"

Rapunzel shakes her head, and Jack lets out a bitter laugh "Of course. And you've been around like ten years less than me. And you can do so much more. I just don't understand.. You don't have a need for a staff or anything, and you can do so much more than me" Jack's eyes pool up, as he gets to a point he hasn't before - crying as a spirit. Not exactly sad crying, but angry. But no tears could fall, just sobs - dry crying. Before he could let out that first rough sob, Rapunzel leans forwards and wraps her arms around him, feeling a pull at her heart. Jack is the fun, carefree, all together.. Fun one. He's been around like, this, longer than Rapunzel.

"It's really not fair" She murmurs into his ear "But I'm going to help you figure it out" She pulls back and holds his hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs across his knuckles. Jack's silver eyes rise to Rapunzel's warm green ones and he smiles.

"Just.. One question for you, Jack" Rapunzel asks a few minutes later as they trek back to the stream, hands still clasped together. "You said I could do so much more... But have you tried?"

Jack stops and looks at Rapunzel, confused "What do you mean?"

"Like.. Where I can make sunshine shapes that move and fly.. Have you tried to do that?" Jack thinks for a moment before a little smile blooms across his face "Exactly! You were probably too busy messing with all the vikings back in Berk to try anything, right?"

Jack laughs "Yeah," He rubs a hand across the back of his neck awkwardly "Good point. Could you teach me? To do stuff like you. Make a little snowman, maybe?" Rapunzel laughs as well as they opt for flying over the stream instead of hopping across rocks.

"Of course, Jack! Now.. How are we getting this block of fish back to the cave?"

Back at the cave, Toothless is stirring, accidentally flicking Hiccup's hair with his tail. The brunette slowly opens his eyes, grateful that the light trickling in at the mouth of the cave wasn't near them. Wait.. Them? He recognizes a weight on his arm and chest and looks down; to see nothing but a mop of curly orange hair. He smiles to himself, not knowing or caring how they got to be this close together during the night, but hoping to make their closeness last as Merida keeps sleeping.

In fact, Merida has been awake longer than Hiccup, just enjoying being close to him, even as the rational part of her brain screams "This isn't how you're supposed to react! You're supposed to roll away before he wakes up and put some distance between you!" Because deep down, she knows she left so she wouldn't be betrothed to a stranger.. And to anyone else, Hiccup would be a stranger. But he understands her, and she understands him; how it feels to have people make you be something you aren't. He was forced into vikinghood and backed out, for the better. She was being forced into marriage and backed out... For the better.

Hiccup stirs a bit and Merida feels his arm tighten around her, causing her to blush. "Oh, ya ninny!" That voice yells at her "Falling for some lad you just met! You're not meant to be like that" But still she ignores that voice, closing her eyes before letting out a yawn and leaning back a bit, feigning having just woken up. Hiccup's eyes are still closed, so Merida sits up and scootches closer to Toothless, who is sitting up and trying to stretch his wings in the cave.

"Good mornin', T" Merida stands up before clutching her side in pain. Those bruises are deeper than just falling down the steps on her way to dinner; they were meant to be inflicted. She slowly straightens up again and takes a shallow breath before leaning against Toothless with a little smile

"Restless, eh? Hey, where're-" she hears a gust of wind and looks to the cave entrance to see Rapunzel and Jack land roughly, both clutching arm loads of fish.

"Breakfast!" Rapunzel laughs, tossing her load in front of Toothless, who wastes no time before gulping them down straight. Merida works to get the fire going again, and the noise finally 'wakes' Hiccup up.

"Where'd they come from?" He asks, running a hand through his bed head.

"Where do you think?" Jack asks with a laugh, sitting a few feet away from the fire.

"Bon appetite" Rapunzel says, handing two smoked fish to Hiccup and Merida a few minutes later. The two use their knives to cut into the fish, while Jack tosses the last three fish to Toothless. Merida and Hiccup finish their food before tossing their left over bits to the dragon as well, who gladly accepts the extra

"He's a bit of a bottomless pit, huh?" Rapunzel asks with a smile as Toothless' tongue hangs out of the corner of his mouth like a dog. The four laugh as Toothless walks right between Jack and Rapunzel and plops down with one of his smiles.

"That's an understatement. He also thinks he's a lap-dog" Hiccup points out, standing to stretch out his ankle. Rapunzel shakes her head

"You've got to stay off your foot, Hic. It'll heal faster that way." Hiccup sighs, but sits back down. Eventually, left each with only their thoughts, the fire between them dies and the cave is lit with the light the sun supplies as it soars across the sky. After ten minutes of silence, Rapunzel jumps up

"So, you two are staying here for a couple days until you're back on your feet, okay?" Merida opens her mouth to interject, but is cut off as Rapunzel raises her hand "No, Mer. You're in no shape to go out again. But since you don't have your bow or arrows anymore, we'll get you some stuff to make more, okay Mer?" Rapunzel sits down next to her friend, giving her a hug and discreetly whispering "Hey, I have to talk to you alone" and giving her a wink.

Merida rolls her eyes and nods, turning back to the boys, who are talking quietly together.

"I'm going to go check on Merida's injuries" Rapunzel says before helping her friend up and taking her to the back corner, as Toothless moves to be a barrier between the girls and boys once again. Behind the dragon, Merida slides her dress down to her waist carefully as Rapunzel scrutinizes her ribcage. There's hardly any normal, pale skin showing on Merida's torso; the whole of it being taken up by blotches of dark purple.

Rapunzel takes Merida's hands in her own, closes her eyes and focuses her energy being transferred into Merida. "Punz, it's fine. It'll heal on its own soon" She tells the spirit, knowing this would drain her. Rapunzel shakes her head, and soon Merida feels a rush through her, almost painfully jolting her middle, which lasts only a minute or so before Rapunzel stumbles back, blinking. Merida braces herself and looks back down - to see the bruises have faded. Some are even yellowing on the edges!

Merida pulls her dress back over her shoulders and rushes to the spirit's side "You're nah going t pass out again, are you?" Merida asks, patting Toothless' hide so they could make their way back to the boys. Toothless moves and Merida rushes Rapunzel forwards, laying her back down on the spot from before. Jack races over, falling next to her. Rapunzel rolls her eyes and glares at Merida, trying to sit up.

"Mer, I'm fine. I didn't heal you all he way, so I'm not going to black out" Merida half smiles at the boys, who have twin looks of confusion on their faces. Rapunzel sits up, explains to the boys that she's retained some of her hair's power from when she was alive, briefly, before turning back and asking Merida how she feels.

"I can breath!" The princess throws her hands up with a laugh, causing a chain reaction through them all. Rapunzel then faces Hiccup

"Now, your turn. Where all are you hurt?" Hiccup rolls up his pantleg up to actually show his ankle, emitting a small gasp from Merida, as Rapunzel takes another deep breath, clasping her hands with Hiccup's, confusing him yet again, until he feels a rush of energy to his ankle. Jack pushes down the spike of jealousy inside of him when he sees the glow between their hands, realizing that is how the healing. After another minute, Rapunzel falls back a little, only to be caught by Merida. Rapunzel gives the group a weak smile before nodding down to Hiccup's ankle. The other three look to see that the swelling is almost all down, and the violet bruises are faded to brown and yellow. Hiccup's mouth drops in awe and he hugs Rapunzel before gingerly standing and walking around the cave, with only a slight limp.

Merida and Hiccup embrace with smiles and laughter, and Jack takes Rapunzel's hand in his, smiling concernedly "You're really okay?"

She smiles back, opting to lean against the cave wall "I'm fine - yesterday, I just hadn't used that much power, all at once, in a while. I could've healed them both all of the way, but I haven't done that before" She looks up at Jack "What'dya say I teach you now?"

Two hours, and lots of failed attempts later, Hiccup and Merida have gotten bored of watching Jack and Rapunzel, and Hiccup is telling Merida fairytales he grew up hearing in Berk. Across the cave, Rapunzel sighs. "No, Jack, don't just think of it popping up. Think of it slowly coming together" Jack cups his hands once more, closing his eyes. He imagines the golden sphere Rapunzel had made, trying to make his own. He opens his eyes and falls onto the floor of the gave with a groan "It's useless!"

Rapunzel bites her lip, pulling the uncooperative boy back into the sitting position. "Here, I'll try and help" She cups her own hands next to Jack's, their fingers just barely touching. "Think of something.. Lighthearted. Fun. Okay?" Jack nods, and the two of them close their eyes. Jack's mind races, thinking of when Hiccup had first seen him as a little boy; when he raced with Hiccup on the way here; when the moon had told him who he is; seeing Rapunzel's face light up when they walked into her old kingdom; holding her when she was crying; holding her hand; falling on her at the beach; Rapunzel; Rapunzel... Rapunzel.

"Jack!" He hears a squeal "Keep concentrating, but.. Look!" Jack opens his eyes slowly to see a shining silver orb inches above his hands, swirling about. He separates them and looks up at Rapunzel, unable to believe he had actually done that. Rapunzel jumps at him, throwing her arms around his neck and causing them both to flop backwards. She laughs and squeezes him

"You did it! You did it!" Merida and Hiccup look over, beaming.

"I did it?" Jack realizes what a feat he'd just done and jumps up, pulling Rapunzel with him as they spin in a circle. He picks her up by the waist and twists her around, laughing and practically bouncing with glee. Rapunzel pulls back, still grinning "Ready to try for that snowman?"

They sit back down, not seeing the looks Hiccup and Merida are exchanging. "What was that?" Merida asks in a bemused tone. Hiccup shrugs

"I think they're pretty... Into eachother" He confesses, looking back over to the pair, who are sitting close enough that their knees are touching. Merida laughs, giving him a little shove

"No shit. But, do they realize it?" Merida bites her lip, too focused on her own thoughts to see that Hiccup was looking at her.

'Do they realize it?' he asks himself 'Do we?'

"YES!" Jack bellows as the silver ball morphs into three, with a coal smile completing the stick-arms/hat duo. Rapunzel beams at him as the snowman flies about their heads in the direction of Jack's finger. He flicks it towards the other two travelers, zooming the snowman right in between them, who seem to be in the middle of a intense conversation. Merida's eyes go wide as she instinctively backs away from the snowman before looking at Jack and scrunching up her face. Hiccup swipes at it, and the silver being edges around to him, flying back to Jack, who closes his hand, and the cute creature disappears.

Rapunzel and Jack stand up and walk to the other, smiling nonstop at one another. They sit down just as Hiccup starts up the fire for the night, as twilight falls. "What do you need to make your bow and arrows, Mer?" Jack asks "We can get them when we go to get your guys' food- Oh, you guys only ate the once today.."

Rapunzel grins apologetically "Do you need more?" Toothless jumps up, making his usual dragon sounds. "Yeah, T. I know YOU do" Hiccup shrugs "I could probably wait until tomorrow" Merida nods her head in agreement, before leaning to her right and resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder. He smiles down at her, much to Rapunzel and Jack's shock.. And enjoyment. Hiccup looks up to Jack giving him two thumbs up, and Rapunzel just smiling knowingly at Hiccup, who lowers his eyes from theirs, and looks at the fire.

"Some thick, curved wood, 'bout.." Merida holds her arms apart "This long.. And then some dry, dead sticks, 'bout half tha bow length" Merida yawns, nestling her head closer to Hiccup's

Hiccup feels her head roll to the side a bit, her breathing getting deeper, after ten minutes. Hiccup carefully stands up so he doesn't disturb her very much, before bending back down to pick her up and carry her over by Toothless, gently placing her back on the ground. He turns back around to see Rapunzel's mouth forming a little 'o', and Jack smirking with his classic 'called it' look. He shrugs at them, letting them think whatever they want, before laying down nearly a foot away and closing his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep as well.

Once sure the two humans are dead asleep, Rapunzel and Jack start talking at just about the same time. "Did you see all that?" "What was up with that!" "Why-" "I don't-" "We need to ask them!" They blurt out before looking to make sure the two people in question are still asleep.

Rapunzel looks sheepishly at Jack "We can ask them in the morning.." She looks out to see that the moon is just barely peeking out from it's blanket of clouds. "Want to get back out?"

"Yeah.. It looks like it's getting ready to storm" He jumps up and sticks his head out of the cave's entrance "And I'm getting claustrophobic - C'mon! Race you to the trees!" Jack grabs his staff and jumps out, rocketing to the sky and stretching his legs. Rapunzel speeds out seconds later, flipping around in the air. While she's barreling around the night sky, Jack flies down and sits on the highest branch of the closest tree, looking at the moon. Suddenly, Rapunzel's silhouette blacks out part of the moon, and Jack's breath is taken away. She smiles at him, green eyes shining even far away. She floats closer, pouting

"I wasn't ready is all. That's the only reason you won" She informs him with a joking grin "Well? You coming?" Jack nods, hopping off of the tree and following Rapunzel to the ground, in search of Merida's wood, no doubt. They walk along, picking up any sticks and branches that meet the red head's specifications, joking about what could be going on with Merida and Hiccup

"Maybe they've met before.. You know, with the viking-scotsman wars" Jack suggests, gasping "How scandalous!" Rapunzel looks once at his face before breaking into another fit of laughter.

"I seriously doubt that" Rapunzel rolls her eyes "But maybe, just maybe - they both like eachother, but won't admit it!" She says sarcastically, bending down to pick up another possibly-future arrow "But no, that's too crazy, isn't it?"

Jack laughs "Touche, Punz!" They walk along until Jack declares that he can't hold another stick, and they fly back into the cave, dropping all they'd gathered on the stone floor. "Jack, look" Rapunzel whispers, pointing to Hiccup and Merida. Still obviously asleep, their hands have somehow managed to intertwine, and the distance between them has shrunk from a foot to a few inches. And while really very cute, Rapunzel knows that this is bad.. Merida won't take any more kindly to this being brought up than she did a few days ago on the beach.

Jack watches Rapunzel's face rise and fall, wondering what could be going on in her head. Whatever it is, he knows he should take her mind off of it. "Here," He takes her hand and pulls her down to sit across from him on the floor "Help me learn some more?"

She smiles, and pretty soon they have silver and gold streaks running around chasing eachother around them. Rapunzel looks up at him as she forms the simple sphere in her hands "I want to try something.. Okay?" She asks softly. Jack's heart races as he nods and Rapunzel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, leaning in closer to Jack. His eyes widen, confused, when suddenly, she blows the breath out, and he's covered in shining gold dust. He glares at her, and she breaks out in laughter, closing her hands to make the powder disappear.

"Oh, don't look at me like that" She tells him "I didn't have to blow, but it was still super dramatic... Come onnn, Jack! I'm sorry" She tells him honestly. He laughs, a smile breaking through his facade.

"See! I can act too!" He laughs. Rapunel rolls her eyes

"Yeah, yeah... Now, you try" They spend the next few hours tossing around balls of light, with Rapunzel interjecting every so often to help Jack with something. Eventually, they tire of that, and just sit on the edge of the cave, watching as the clouds continue to darken.

"It's summer... Aren't you supposed to be able to control the clouds and weather and stuff?" Jack asks. Rapunzel nods, curling her finger around a lock of her hair and twisting it around her finger.

"I... Sometimes can. I'm getting better at it. But that's the one thing I just can't get right. If it's like, someone would die because there's no rain.. Like a farmer, then I'm usually able to bring a storm and help. But most of the time, I can't.. I can't manage to work with anything but myself" Jack reaches his hand out to Rapunzel's

"You'll get there," he tells her with a smile. They watch as a light downfall begins, creating a rhythmic drum on the top of the cave. After a while, they notice the moon, in between clouds, is almost back at the horizon, and realize that now would be the best time to gather some food for the others.

The pair quickly fly down to the ground and walk about, as Jack catches a few more fish, and Rapunzel gathers fruit. After a half hour, Rapunzel wanders back to the stream to find Jack sitting on the grass by the stream, freezing and unfreezing the rain that pools by the rocks. "You ready to head back?" She asks, flipping another long string of hair out of her face, suddenly grateful she can't get wet. Jack nods and the two of them race back to the cave. Jack steps in first, sliding a little as his feet turn the water trickling in the front to ice. He sets down the fish and turns to tell Rapunzel to be careful - when she comes slipping in and runs straight into him.

The berries she was holding fly everywhere as the two fall back, again. Instinctively, Jack wraps his arms around her as his staff gets knocked out of his hands, and braces himself for the fall. When they open their eyes, Rapunzel can't help but smile a little. "It seems we're making this a bad habit, Punzie" Jack jokes, noticing that this time, they're closer than before. Close enough for him to feel all of the heat Rapunzel radiates.

"And who says this habit is bad, Frost?" She whispers, leaning even closer


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much you guys! :D Your reviews really keep me going! I couldn't think of much for this chapter (There's some stuff happening in the next couple chapters and I'm just trying to set it all up.. FILLERRRRRR) And I've been wasting today so it's 11 at night and I have a headache x( but I'm trying to keep updating everyday so youre welcome! :D Please keep reviewing! xx-Elizabeth**

Just as a huge clap of thunder shakes the cave walls, and Rapunzel jumps back from Jack, brushing off some ice crystals frozen into the fabric of her dress. Jack stands up as well, walking by Rapunzel to silently retrieve his staff, picking up the scattered berries along the way. When he crosses back, placing the fruit in a pile on the stone. Rapunzel comes with handfuls from the other side and sets them next to the others; neither spirit willing to make eye contact with the other.

A bright bolt of lightning followed by another round of thunder echoes through the alcove, but still, neither Jack or Rapunzel can find words. They'd nearly kissed just then! And they're just friends... And that's okay. Jack looks out of the corner of his eye to see Rapunzel gazing into thin air. Jack sighs and runs a hand through his hair; 'We're just friends' He tells himself, sliding down and leaning against the wall. 'It's just because she's the first spirit I've met.. Yeah, that's all. I don't like her like that'

A few feet away, Rapunzel's own mind is racing 'I'm so stupid' She tells herself 'I shouldn't have fallen on him. It just keeps happening! It's just that he's... Different. He's not like-' Rapunzel stops herself, sitting cross-legged on the ground with a groan 'He's not like who, Rapunzel? Everyone else. He's his own person.. And he's a friend. That's all' She sneaks a quick peek at Jack, who is absent mindedly fiddling with his staff, staring off into space.

'Who am I kidding?' He slides a hand across his forehead 'I like her. Fuck.' Another, more distant bolt of lightening brightens the dark space for a moment, just as Jack looks back at Rapunzel. The dim flash shows him her face; lower lip caught between her teeth, right hand subconsciously twisting a bit of hair, eyebrows knitting together as she thinks, green eyes glazed over in a silent argument. In a daze, Jack makes his way over to Rapunzel, sitting across from her and snapping her out of her trance.

'Oh, he's going to tell me he's sorry' Her mind shouts 'Just sit there and don't do anything. You don't like him, remember?' Jack leans forward and, ever so slowly, tilts his head closer and closer to her.

"I'm sorry" He whispers, not daring to break eye contact with Rapunzel, lest he ruin the moment. Her face falls a little as she nods, but Jack closes the last little distance between them, gently catching her lips with his. Both of them freeze; the heat from Rapunzel and the chill from Jack creating the same tingling feeling from when they hold hands, only more intensified. Rapunzel gets over her initial shock and, against better judgement, leans into the kiss as well, carefully wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. A few moments of holding out that sweet kiss and Jack eventually pulls back, finishing his sentence "I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner"

Rapunzel laughs, leaning forwards and pecking him playfully on the cheek. They waste the rest of the night on a high from their first expression of their feelings and, though they don't act any more on them, their hands remain touching until Hiccup stands up the next morning. A good five hours after sunup, he makes his way over to where Jack and Rapunzel are sitting at the mouth of the cave, looking at the (now fluffy and white) clouds floating around "A rabbit!" Rapunzel claims, pointing at a far-off puff "It kinda looks like Bunny.. Doesn't it?"

Jack snorts "You're right.. Vaguely kangaroo-esque" Rapunzel rolls her eyes and pushes Jack playfully before hearing footsteps and turning

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel jumps up with a smile before running to hug the other brunette "Are you feeling better?" Hiccup yawns before nodding

"Yeah, actually. The swelling's gone down quite a bit, all thanks to you Punz" Rapunzel grins, gesturing for him to sit by her and Jack, who immediately takes the younger spirit's hand in his own. Hiccup notices and smiles a bit wider at his friend "As soon as Merida's able, we should set out again"

"Merida's very able, thank you!" A fierce voice chimes as said girl walks over, flaming hair catching the wind. "I'm always able! Just hit a lil snag. I could set out today; right now even!" She insists, gingerly sitting next to Hiccup, minding her side, even as she continues going on about being completely fine. Hiccup nods, a little smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, Mer - I'm sorry. I think tomorrow we should go, that way my ankle will heal a little more. First thing tomorrow, okay?" Merida's face softens as she nods, looking at Jack and Rapunzel, noting their hands. She subtly winks at Rapunzel as the boys begin talking about some village a little south of a place Toothless had taken Hiccup once. Rapunzel rolls her eyes at the Scot. Merida mouths 'You together?'

Rapunzel shakes her head 'No clue'. They tune back in to the boys "Does that sound good to you girls?" Hiccup asks. Rapunzel nods a little confusedly, while Merida shoots out a quick smile

"Oh, ya, but.. Mind going over it one more time?" Hiccup turns to Merida, rolling his eyes

"Of course not. There's a town a few islands from the edge of Berk. It's a hub of travelers and merchants; I went once, and the entire village is just bustling all of the time! You two up for it?" The girls agree, but are interupted by a growl from Merida's stomach, who grins sheepishly

"Any food?" Rapunzel laughs, jumping up and pulling her friend along to where she and Jack had set down all of it. The boys follow them with their eyes, smiling.

"So, Hic," Jack starts "What was that last night?" Hiccup shrugs, trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh, I just didn't want her to wake up with me trying to drag her off or something and go all vicious scottish princess on me" The viking flounders. Jack laughs, shaking his head at his friend "Oh, you're one to talk! Don't think I didn't see you and Punz holding hands; getting jealous when we hugged. Something happened"

Jack smiles secretively "Oh, you'll find out." He hops up, offering a hand to his friend before pulling him up "Now, let's get you some food"

The smell of fish cooking wakes up Toothless, who makes his way over to the extra fish, chowing down. Merida crinkles her nose at the slurping, chomping noises the dragon makes "Well, that's disgustin'" She says blatantly, munching on a raspberry as she waits for the fish to finish cooking. A minute later, the two are cutting apart the fish once again. "Not tha' I don't like fish, but I think after I make my bow and some arrows, I'll go get a squirrel or somethin'" Merida says, tossing the rest of her food to Toothless, who, like the previous day, eats it without hesitation.

"I think I'll get out too. This cave gets smaller and smaller the more I'm stuck here" Hiccup tacks on.

"We can all go out and get any other supplies we'll need for traveling later; T can stretch his wings!" Jack suggests, patting Toothless' side with a grin. The other three agree, and Merida instantly starts up shaping and smoothing over the bumps in one of the thicker, curved sticks. Rapuzel plops down next to Merida with a nervous smile as the boys re-attach the packs onto Toothless.

"So, uh, Mer-" Merida interupts her, holding up a finger without even glancing away from her work

"No, Punz"

"How do you-"

"You have that look on your face" She replies sharply, actually lifting her cobalt eyes to Rapunel's, her true feelings shining through as her voice lowers "Look, Punz. It doesn't matter what I'm feeling, because I left so I wouldn't have to be tied down. If I end up falling for him, it'll be a full circle. And what would my parents think? Being with a viking! We could start another war" Merida turns her attention back to slicing off strips of bark from the branch, ignoring Rapunzel's eyes, boring into her.

"But, Mer, it could also be a whole NEW adventure. Sure, you could start another war.. Or you could end them all. And that's to say you two make it all so serious" Rapunzel gently places her hand on her friend's arm, stopping her from making another incision into the wood "Merida, for once, don't hold so hard to being an emotionless warrior.. Tell me what you're really feeling"

Merida takes a deep breath before looking over Rapunzel's shoulder to ensure the boys aren't paying the two of them any mind. Her eyes stay on Hiccup's form as he laughs at something Jack said, and the princess' eyes soften as she leans towards her friend. "Fine.. I feel.. All bubbly when he's around. He really understands, Punzie. You do too, but his dad is like me ma! We connect.. An' when he stopped them from gettin at me? They hurt him so bad.. I don' know how he's not marked up" She closes her eyes and draws a shaky breath, cursing herself for getting in so deep so quickly. "When I woke up yesterday, you an' Jack weren't here" She pauses for a minute and goes back to peeling off strips of wood as Jack turns slightly at his name, before shrugging. Merida continues, smiling at her memories "I woke up an' he was still asleep.. But we'd gotten closer in tha night, and I was in his arms. An' it felt.. Right, Punz."

Slowly raising her eyes to meet Rapunzel's, Merida is pulled into a tight hug "Oh, Mer! Do you know what you just said?" Merida's smile grows wider as she hugs her friend back, before leaning away and blowing a curl out of her eye

"Ya, well, I had better.. Finish" Merida says lamely, bringing an abrupt close to their conversation. The boys come back over a few minutes later, just as Merida puts the final touches on her new bow with a grin, suddenly glad she had learned to do just this. Merida pulls out a long thread from her fraying dress to string it before picking through the sticks to find some nearly-perfectly straight pieces before slowly raising her head to see the other three peering intently at her.

"What?" She asks, a cursed rush of blood pinkening her cheeks. Jack laughs

"Calm down, hot head. You're just actually focused on something; it's surprising" Merida glares at jack before smiling serenely

"Just keep in mind that when it comes down to heat and ice, ice always melts" Jack's jaw drops a bit at her response, leading Rapunzel and Hiccup to break down in laughter, howling as Merida continues to whittle out the rough edges in the soon-to-be-arrows like nothing just happened.

Rapunzel recovers first, moving over to sit by Jack, still giggling "Jack, you know being ice doesn't mean you melt" She reminds him, taking his hand as per norm. He laughs

"Oh, I know. I just didn't think Mer over there could make a comeback that quickly" Merida scoffs at Jack, but bites her tongue in favor of finishing her arrows quicker. Another half hour and she stands up, declares the weaponry finished, and slides the new arrows into her quiver, grateful that that had been salvaged. Hiccup hops on Toothless, offering Merida a hand. She takes it with a smile, pulling herself up behind him. Following closely behind the spirits, Toothless jumps out, almost immediately stretching out his full wingspan and soaring high into the sky

"Hold on tight!" Hiccup tells Merida, who manages to grip even closer to Hiccup, a split second before Toothless flips backwards and they rocket straight down. Merida buries her face in Hiccup's back, letting out screams in a mix of english and gaelic. Hiccup laughs and directs Toothless to level back out, just before they hit the tops of the trees. Slowing, Merida lifts her head back up to look out at the still-damp trees and shining blue sky. Jack and Rapunzel fly to their sides, laughing.

"Mer, your hair's even crazier than normal" Rapunzel tells her friend, noting that it looks less like a campfire and more like a full-blown forest fire now. Merida carefully, and reluctantly, removes her arms from around Hiccup to try and comb through the mess with her fingers, managing it just a little better.

"There's a space just big enough to land over here" Jack leads the others down to a plain of open field, so tight between two rows of trees that Toothless' wings knick some branches as they land. Merida and Hiccup hop off, walking around to the spirits.

"You two coming?" Hiccup asks as he and Merida approach the edge of the trees. Unable to help but think about what happened when he and Merida were left alone in the woods, he keeps his senses sharp, not even looking at the spirits to wait for their replies. He notices Merida crouching forward little by little as well, new bow already aimed.

Jack looks to his right to see Rapunzel's face lined with worry for their two friends. It would be lying to say Jack himself is at ease with the thought of Merida and Hiccup going back alone into the forest, but there's a matter he and the other spirit have to talk about. "We'll come after you two in a while, okay?" Hiccup raises an eyebrow before realizing Jack just needed some alone time with Rapunzel, then leading Merida into the trees, his guard going up as they walk in.

Hiccup draws his dagger, pacing soundlessly behind the huntress. A few minutes in, they spy a squirrel; after a few more, they shoot down a bird. Merida swears "This isn' nearly as good as me first bow" She mutters, missing a chipmunk. Hiccup shakes his head with a smile

"It's still brilliant you can even make that!" He points out "I've been raised as a blacksmith since I was little, and even with that you have to have so much equipment and resources.." Merida turns away with a smile, another arrow shooting out and catching a rabbit's back leg. After catching a few more furries here and there, the pair walk back to the others, only having been gone for 20 minutes or so. Hiccup takes a deep breath as they near the edge of the clearing, gently taking Merida's hand to pull her to a stop too.

"I think we should give them a little more time.." He tells her, creeping forwards to see them still talking quietly. He and Merida sit in silence in the underbrush, still on edge, gazing into every shadow and jumping at any close rustles. Merida's eyes are those of a frightened animals, the blue darkening with every sound. Hiccup can't help but take her shaking hands in his own, trying his best to calm her down. She takes a shaky breath before looking up at the boy

"I never did actually thank you for.. for stopping them" Strong green eyes meet a disheartened blue and Hiccup's heart wrenches at the sight before him; brave, outgoing princess breaking down. He can do nothing else but pull her into a hug, tightly holding the shaken girl.

"Hey, it's over and done with. I just couldn't let them do anything to you." Merida pulls back from Hiccup slightly, a bit of familiar fire sparking in her eyes now. She leans forward again, standing as high as she can on her tiptoes to place a hesitant kiss on his cheek. Because she stands so much shorter than Hiccup, her lips end up pecking the edge of his jaw; even just that one brush of lips shocks them both.

She steps out of his arms with a grin, the light that burns in her shining both in her eyes and on her pink cheeks "So, they're prob'ly done talkin' now" She points out. Hiccup nods wordlessly, too shocked with the fact that that little kiss could shoot so much electricity through him. They walk back into the bright sunshine, smiles falling blissfully on the faces of all four adventurers. Even Toothless is radiating happy energy, his reptilian face breaking into his own toothless smile.

"You two didn' come after us" Merida points out, smiling knowingly at Rapunzel and Jack, eyeing their clasped hands once more, this time directly asking for answers "Now, why could tha' be?"

Rapunzel looks at Jack, who nods encouragingly, remembering everything they'd just confessed to one another. "Well, I'm, I'm sure you two can probably figure out why we've- well- we-" She groans "We're together now and that's that."

A moment of silence falls between them all before Merida walks slowly up to the couple, looking deep into the eyes of her best friend, and then into Jack's. "You two know you've only known eachother for a few days, right?" She asks, more to the winter spirit than Rapunzel. The pair nod; Jack knows that Merida would no doubt give him a talk about hurting him if he hurts her, but not so soon..

The redhead nods, backing away slightly "Well then; Punzie, don't melt him." She walks over to the other side of Toothless, setting down their kill and sitting on a log, pulling out a knife to skin and dry them. The other three trade surprised looks before Hiccup coughs

"Well, I, uh, figured you'd get together. But this is soon. But- Okay c'mere" He decides, brain still fuzzy from Merida's kiss, and this? She's just being weird today. Still, that doesn't stop him from gathering the two shorter spirits in his arms, bending down to hug them.

When he steps back, Rapunzel grins at the two boys before making her way over to Merida. Hiccup immediately raising an eyebrow at his friend "Mind explaining how exactly this happened?" Jack laughs, leaning on his staff with a smile Hiccup hasn't seen in quite a while.

"Honestly, Hic, I don't know. I just know I really feel connected to her.. It's weird that it's only been a few days, but it feels like forever." He sighs, gazing around Toothless at the girls before looking back to his friend "Ya know?"

Hiccup runs a hand through his hair; a nervous tendency Jack can easily recognize "I think I just might" He says lightly, telling Jack what had just happened. "I don't even know why - it's not like she kissed me full on. Not even on my cheek! She's so short.." He laughs, exhaling heavily "But it still felt so right" He finishes, hesitantly making eye contact with Jack, who stops for a minute before laughing

"Oh, man, you've got it bad!" He chortles before checking to make sure the girls aren't listening

"You're one to talk, Frost" Hiccup points out "Can't go a few minutes without checking up on her?"

"Shut up.. I was just making sure they weren't listening" He huffs "Back to the point, Hic, you should make a move. If you felt that spark, chances are she did too. C'mon, be the viking you are!" Hiccup laughs

"Because I've always been radiating raw viking material, right?" He jokes, faux-flexing his arms

"Well, tha's a nice view" Merida chimes from behind Hiccup, laughing. Rapunzel stands behind her, grinning herself. "Why'dya stop?"

Hiccup's ears go red even as he rolls his eyes "Well, I wouldn't want to drain out ALL of my viking awesomeness, right?" Jack claps him on the shoulder

"Who wants that? Now, what would you three say to flying straight out to that market place today? We've got half of the day still to go! We could cover half of the distance!" The others nod, going to pack up the meat and put it away, before Hiccup lifts Merida onto Toothless, climbing up in front of her. They take off, flying in time with Rapunzel and Jack, who are racing around one another; ducking through clouds and laughter blowing away in the wind.

Hiccup looks around at the open sea before him, sighing happily at the wind rushing past him. "I couldn't get anything like this in Berk" He remarks absentmindedly. Merida nods against his back.

"Nor back home, either"

He feels Merida's form shift behind him and looks over his shoulder to see her gazing out over the waves as well. Her hair is no doubt going to be even more insane when they get down, but he couldn't care less - She really is beautiful. Especially now, with the wind and sea mist pushing her firey locks off of her face as they stretch behind her. He looks up to see Jack grinning, shooting him double thumbs up before Rapunel pulls him back, mouthing a 'sorry'. She notes the way he's looking at Merida and smiles, pulling Jack behind Toothless so their friends can be alone.

"Look!" Merida points down below, where a group of dolphins is rising and falling in arcs coming from the ocean. "They're beautiful" She breaths. Hiccup grins, turning straight forward to direct Toothless down. They shoot down, Merida's arms tightening around Hiccup as they rocket back to earth, until they're only a few yards above the water. Toothless straightens them back out. Hiccup turns back to Merida with a smile as they near the dolphins.

"Check it out" He tells her. She opens her eyes slowly, gasping at how close they are. Toothless raises up a bit more so that they're directly over the creatures, the two humans marveling at them. Sure enough, Toothless passes the dolphins after a few minutes, though Hiccup keeps him just barely above the water. "Here," Hiccup tells Merida "Hold on as tight as you can"

Merida's eyes narrow as she grins, locking her arms even tighter around Hiccup, ignoring the pounding in her chest. Hiccup flicks his foot forwards- and they jut below the water. They emerge a moment later, laughing. Toothless makes his little dragon 'purring' noises, rising slowly up to the clouds, alongside Rapunzel and Jack once again.

Merida takes a hand and ficks a wet stand of Hiccup's hair "Why've you got jus' tha' one braid?" She asks with a laugh. Hiccup turns around to face her, momentarily breathless at her glowing face, bright eyes, and wet mass of hair.. Still so beautiful. He shakes his head to clear it.

'Stop thinking like some lovesick puppy' he tells himself "Hey! Don't be hating on my braid!" He jokes, turning back forwards to collect himself, so many thoughts and quetions running through his head. 'Tonight' He decides 'I'll find everything out tonight'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: FLUFFY FLUFF+FLUFF+MERRICUUUUUPPPPPPP+writers block = this short chapter. Next chapter might be a day late, because it's alot, but yeah I leave you with Merriccup perfection :D xx-Elizabeth**

The group flies for hours, pushing the wind and Toothless nearly to their limits, before landing on a hill. Toothless makes his way to the trees, jumping up and snatching birds right out of the air, and furries from the underbrush. Merida and Hiccup start a fire before roasting some of the rabbit, relaxing across the flames from Rapunzel and Jack.

"So," Hiccup takes a deep breath before smiling nonchalantly "You two still haven't said why you left" Rapunzel looks at Merida, who just raises an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think you've told us why you left either, did ya?" Merida points out. Hiccup laughs

"True, true.. If I tell you why we left, will you tell me why you did?" He offers, neither paying much mind to their companions. Merida nods, leaning closer to Hiccup, the shadows on her face dancing around as the fire burns brighter. Hiccup smiles "It's really not a good story... but Berk is so small, and spending my entire life there just... I needed to see the world! So, I told Jack, and he said he'd come with me, and... We flew off." He runs a hand through his hair "I left a note for my dad and the rest of the town, but.. I hope they aren't too mad right about now" He laughs nervously "We're only an hour or so away from them if they fly.."

Merida nods, knowing how it would feel if she'd happen to just run into her parents right now. "Your turn, Mer. What drove such a headstrong princess out of her castle?" Merida laughs

"I spent more time OUT of the castle than in it" She admits, looking over to Rapunzel with a little smile - but the summer spirit isn't there; nor her counterpart. They must have left to give the others 'alone time'. Merida rolls her eyes "But.. I'm only sixteen. And apparently me ma doesn't know tha'.." She rests her head in her hands "My paren's sent out messages to the clans asking for the lords t' bring their firstborn sons to fight for my hand in-" Merida scoffs "marriage" She raises her eyes to Hiccup's "Then they wouldn'a listen to me telling them I jus'.. Can'na marry a man I don' know! And, jus' like every year, I asked Rapunzel if we could go out and just have.. An adventure! And this year, she said yes. So, we went and met you two, and.." She shrugs, trying to ignore the guilt that rises in her at the thought of her parents.

"So, we were both trying to escape?" He sums up. Merida lets out a little laugh

"I guess so" She crosses her legs, sitting indian style now, facing Hiccup. "What's Berk like?" She asks

"It's … well, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, thanks to Jack" He looks around with a grin "Wherever he is. Any food anyone grows is tough and tasteless.. Like everyone living there" Merida laughs with Hiccup on that one, thinking of the women in the kitchens at home. "But the dragons definitely make up for that"

Merida grins, trying to find out more about this viking. Wait... "So, Berk is... Are you all vikings there?" She wonders, recalling the stories that her father told her as a child, of vikings raiding their clans' towns and pillaging everything in sight. Hiccup knows where she's going with this and holds his hands up

"Oh, no we're not - no. We don't do the whole plundering thing. We're just... Stubborn. But I bet you can relate to that, Mer" Merida shrugs

"Oh, I can guess"

Hiccup laughs "Right.. They used to all fight the dragons; training us when we turned ten.. My dad's actually Chief. 'Stoick the vast'. He was always trying to find the dragons' nest and then.. Well, I lost this" He sticks out his left leg "After showing everyone that we don't have to hurt them.." He pats the dragon fondly before facing Merida once more.

"And the highlands?" he questions "What all do you do?" She lets out an airy laugh

"Well, I've always loved shootin', in case ya didn' know.. But ma doesn' believe 'ladies' should have weapons" She lets out bitterly "So, she's been trying to mold me 'to a perfect lady since I can remember. Keepin' me inside, reciting and writing and memorizing.. Ugh. But then, every few weeks. She doesn't wake me up early" Merida reminisces "I'll wake up with the sun already high in tha sky, and run around as un-princess-y as I please, and take my horse Angus out.. And we'd just ride. Those days I wouldn't be around Rapunzel.. I don' know what she does then, but I don'na care, really"

She sighs "Archery practice.. Climbing mountains..." She raises a questioning eyebrow to Hiccup "Do ya know how to fight?"

Hiccup shrugs "Sure, I do. I just don't usually. I've got a fire-breathing night fury, for gods' sake!" He laughs. "Did you already forget about how I pinned you the other day when we were looking for food on the beach?"

Merida scoffs "You tricked me! Tha's all. If I'd been ready and we'd been actually fighting" She points out. Hiccup smiles mischievously.

"Are you ready now?" He asks. Merida mimics his grin

"The better question is, are you?" She jumps at him, minding his almost-recovered ankle, and launches them both backwards, rolling over one another on the top of the grassy hill. Eventually, Merida is able to hold down Hiccup's hands by his sides, looming over him with a taunting face. "Gotcha" She laughs. Hiccup smiles and shakes his head

"Ah, ah, ah" He lifts his arms up and topples their balance, both heirs rolling down the side of the hill, laughing even as their legs intertwine and their knees knock together. They keep tumbling down until the very bottom, where Hiccup still ends up on the bottom, a shaky Merida manages to hold him down, merely because they're laughing too hard for Hiccup to overpower her. The dragon rider recovers first, as Merida still lets out little giggles. Hiccup takes this moment to really actually look at her.. Curly hair shaking even with her slightest movement, and her squinted blue eyes shining with mirth. She gradually calms herself, noticing in the ever-darkening light that his green eyes are focused on her.

Unable to stop herself, Merida gently brushes a longer lock of dark hair off of Hiccup's forehead, causing the brunette's breath to catch in his throat. The scot's hold on his wrists lessens as he slowly sits up; Merida practically in his lap. She leans forwards, both of them now close enough to feel the heat from the other's breath. 'This is so stupid' She tells herself.

'I shouldn't be doing this' His mind points out.

'But maybe..' She thinks.

'...This'll be worth it' He gives himself a boost of confidence.

Merida shuts her eyes and closes the distance between them, their lips finally meeting. For a girl who hadn't had her first kiss before this, Merida doesn't have anything to compare it to... But in that moment, they both feel more sparks tingle through their touch; an intensified feeling of the lightning from Merida's first peck on his cheek rushing through the both of them. Hiccup had only kissed Astrid beforehand.. And she's nothing to compare to Merida, with her hesitant side coming out now more than ever.

Merida slowly raises her arms to wrap them around Hiccup's neck, gently pulling him closer. Hiccup follows her lead, trying to keep his head from spinning right off as he settles his arms on the waist on the shorter girl, before pulling back from the kiss; both gasping... And smiling. Still practically sitting on Hiccup, Merida shoots him a huge grin he can just barely see in the dark.

"Should we make it back up to the fire?" Hiccup asks "And so Jack and Punz don't come looking and find us like this.." Merida blushes, realizing how inappropriate they really would look, standing up and pulling Hiccup with her. The taller boy takes her hand as they make their way up the rather large hill, desperately hoping his face wasn't broken into a lovestruck grin. They walk back to the now-dimming fire to see Jack and Rapunzel in conversation, laughing and pushing eachother until they notice their friends walking up.

"And where have you two bee- Oh my- Meridaaaaaa" Rapunzel manages, jumping up and running to her friend "Are you two-" The redhead nods "Yes! I WIN, JACK!" She yells, laughing. Hiccup and Merida exchange confused looks, and Hiccup restrains himself from tucking a stray curl behind Merida's ear, considering there's no way Jack would ever let him forget it. Jack makes his way over, groaning

"Not faiiiiiiiiir" He moans before breaking into a grin at the couple; practically radiating happiness "Whoaaa, what happened on the other side of the hill to get you two so.. Happy?" The pair just exchange sweet smiles, and Jack takes a step back "On second thought, I don't need to know. But there is something you two should know.." Rapunzel laughs

"Jack, let's wait until tomorrow.. Let them have one night without embarrassment" The brunette tells her boyfriend, secretly yearning to tell them about their sleeping positions as well. "Besides, there's tonight to see"

Merida sighs heavily "You two're confusin'" She decides, starting to walk back to the fire, prodding it with a stick. Hiccup follows behind her, rolling his eyes. They sit in the same spot as before, with Jack and Rapunzel across from them once more. Toothless is restless; pacing around the group, making his little noises, until Rapunzel speaks up.

"I know I shouldn't speak for T and all, but.. He says he really wants to night-fly?" She raises an eyebrow to Hiccup and Jack; Toothless' rider sighs exhaustedly while Jack laughs.

"Night-fly?" Merida questions. Jack pipes up

"It's some thing Night Furies do; He just HAS to get out in the night and fly around" Hiccup nods, standing up.

"It's annoying, but it happens.." He faces his red haired girl with an inviting smile "Want to come along?"

Merida shrugs, returning his smile and following him over to the dragon, making eye-contact with a beaming Rapunzel, who mouths 'Details later!' to Merida, who simply nods, trying not to laugh as Hiccup helps her behind him on Toothless, who barely waits for the two riders to sit down before taking off, disappearing into the darkness. Rapunzel turns to Jack with a proud grin "I so called that"


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup, Merida and Toothless come back after a while, soon head off to sleep, curled up by the fire once again. Rapunzel stick by their friends tonight, having agreed earlier to wake the new couple up in the morning while they're sleeping together. A few hours after they'd headed off to bed, Hiccup rolls over, his arm flopping rather unceremoniously across Merida's waist. Rapunzel stifles her laughter at how odd they look. Merida subconsciously nestles into Hiccup, his arm pulling her into him as they continue to sleep. Rapunzel can't hold back her 'aww!'at the two.

Jack raises an eyebrow at Rapunzel "What?" He asks "They're cute and all, but they don't even know they're doing that" Rapuzel grins mischievously, leaning in to Jack

"Well, it's a good thing I know what I'm doing" She murmurs, kissing her boyfriend. They spend the rest of the night telling little stories, keeping the fire going, and stealing kisses. As the sun starts rising, Rapunzel offers to help some more with expanding Jack's powers.

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm a bit late! But this chapter took ALOT of thinking and setting up.. And just a warning: This and a few more chapters will be the end of Mericcup/: Yeah, I know, I'm sad too.. But this IS a Jackunzel-centric fanfic. So, enjoy what's left and let me know what you think?(: xx-Elizabeth**

Hiccup, Merida and Toothless come back after a while, soon head off to sleep, curled up by the fire once again. Rapunzel stick by their friends tonight, having agreed earlier to wake the new couple up in the morning while they're sleeping together. A few hours after they'd headed off to bed, Hiccup rolls over, his arm flopping rather unceremoniously across Merida's waist. Rapunzel stifles her laughter at how odd they look. Merida subconsciously nestles into Hiccup, his arm pulling her into him as they continue to sleep. Rapunzel can't hold back her 'aww!'at the two.

Jack raises an eyebrow at Rapunzel "What?" He asks "They're cute and all, but they don't even know they're doing that" Rapuzel grins mischievously, leaning in to Jack

"Well, it's a good thing I know what I'm doing" She murmurs, kissing her boyfriend. They spend the rest of the night telling little stories, keeping the fire going, and stealing kisses. As the sun starts rising, Rapunzel offers to help some more with expanding Jack's powers.

"Just, let loose" She says "You're good at that!" Jack laughs, standing up and stretching before spinning around, frosting trees and freezing the dew on the grass. "Try and gather it all up instead of letting it trickle out - and release it in one huge wave" Jack closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He makes to let out another cloud of snow, but keeps that energy within him; preparing for another; and another; until he feels like he'll explode, and he erupts with a powerful gust of wind and snowflakes, straight up.

He falls back, taking Rapunel's hand to pull himself up. Not feeling too exhausted, he looks at the brunette, confused. "I did that wrong.. Didn't I?" She laughs, nodding

"Kinda.. But it's a good start! Speaking of starts.." She looks up to see that the sun is officially over the horizon "How should we wake them up today?" Jack leans on his staff, thinking hard. They end up walking over, crouching just over their friends, gushing.

"OH MY GOOOOOOSH RAPUZEL LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY ARE!" Jack declares, nearly as loud as when he screamed to wake them up on the beach. Merida groans, rolling over and clenching her eyes closed.

"YOU'RE RIGHT JACK! THEY'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER AWWWW!" She tags along, smiling as her red haired friend opens a single eye to glare at them. Hiccup barely stirs, so Jack proceeds to prod him with the bottom of his staff, sending an icey chill over the viking, who finally wakes up, squinting up at the two spirits "Wha?"

He feels a weight in his arms, soon realizing he's ended up with Merida in his arms again. "Oi, you two wake me up earlier tha' ma does" Merida moans, trying her best not to blush as she feels Hiccup's arm tightening around her waist, even as they're awake. Rapunzel winks at the couple

"Sorry to intrude on your dreams, Princess" She laughs "But you two went to sleep early, so get uuuuup" She whines, the couple slowly sitting up. Merida glares at Jack, groaning

"You're corrupting her" She claims, standing up next to Hiccup. They wake up Toothless, feed him (and themselves), and groggily head into the sky, with a yawning Hiccup directing them to an island with ship's clogging it's port. They carefully land Toothless away from the action, everyone a bit edgy about heading to another public gathering, after all that happened in Corona.

"Just... We'll stick together this time" Rapunzel says, walking in behind Hiccup and Merida. The four squeeze through the crowd; well, the first two squeeze through, bumping into strangers. The spirits easily just walk around, hardly feeling the holes as non-believers walk straight through them. Merida's eyes go wide as she sees everything people are selling; a fish stand next to a carpenter, next to a widow auctioning off personal items, running next to a couple fruit stands, a jeweler, a seamstress..

"It's so.." Merida's at a loss for words as they make their way out of the busier front, in a slightly more open part of the town; where there's rows of inns and houses and stores instead of the close shacks from the market. Hiccup laughs as Merida spins around in awe. The houses are all so tall! She thinks of the short, long houses back home, and compares them to the small, tall buildings here. Hiccup leads the group to a small circle a ways into town, where little kids are running around, kicking a stretched leather ball around.

"Oh!" Merida points to the other side of the quad, where a band is setting up. She grabs Hiccup's hand and pulls him where a small crowd is gathering around the four men and their instruments, just as they start up a lively tune; everyone around them cheering and grabbing partners before jumping about.

Hiccup puts one hand on Merida's waist, the other clasping his hand around hers, before pulling them close and spinning around, dancing like neither have before. Merida spents the entire song laughing, and only manages to stay upright because of Hiccup. The next song is slower, and they rock back and forth as Rapunzel and Jack watch from behind the group with smiles on their faces. Jack turns to Rapunzel and offers her a hand, which she takes, and pulls him into her, and locks her arms around his neck. He grins even wider, resting his icey hands on her burning waist, and leaning his staff against a tree before they slowly turn round and around to the violin's solo.

Rapunzel rests her head on Jack's chest just as the song picks up a little before stopping abruptly. The couple takes a step away from one another with goofy grins across their faces. With her hand still clasped in his own, Jack brings it to his lips to leave a stingingly cold kiss on the back of her hand as they walk back to the tree to pick up his staff. Hiccup and Merida dance through four more songs before the band announces a break and everyone disperses. A rosy-cheeked Merida pulls Hiccup down for a quick kiss before they walk over to the spirits, who clap

"Had fun, Mer?" Rapunzel asks, grinning.

"Hiccup, you do know that YOU'RE supposed to lead.. Right?" Jack pipes up, earning him a laugh from all of them, as well as a glare from Merida, before Hiccup suggests going to get some food, on him.

The entire group walks back through the even more crowded market, with Hiccup stopping at a small bakery-shop, and coming out with directions to a building down the street, which apparently has good food. Merida and Hiccup walk in, with Jack and Rapunzel swearing to be here waiting when they come back out. Inside, Hiccup leads Merida to a table towards the back of the packed room, ordering a few minutes later.

Hiccup takes Merida's hands in his own on the top of the table, smiling at the girl in front of him. "Leavin' home.. I didn't think ANYTHING like this would hap'n" Merida confesses "But I'm glad it did"

Hiccup nods "I was thinking the exact same thing" He tells her. They lean in for a quick kiss, when a loud "HICCUP! MERIDA!" Jolts them apart. Looking up, they see Jack and Rapunzel peering at them worriedly "The group of men who attacked you.. They're here. They're bigger now, and they're running around asking if anyone knows the name of the 'dragon island'" Rapunzel says, all eyes turning to Hiccup. He runs a hand through his already ruffed hair, sighing as he racks his brain.

"Do you guys know if anyone's told them about Berk yet?" Hiccup asks, both he and Merida standing from the table, just as the bar maid comes back with their food. Hiccup hands her some coins and, with a wink, she walks off. Hiccup looks down at his hunk of lamb, suddenly losing his appetite.

"Not that we saw.. But they made their way through the market and are headed in this direction. We need to find Toothless" Jack tells them "Now"

The group squeeze through a few people before the front door flies open, and a sickeningly familiar, scarred face walks through. Hiccup instinctively takes Merida and puts her behind him, taking steps backwards until they make it to the table in the back; the gang leader and some of his bigger men working their way back, gruffly asking anyone if they know where to find 'the island with dragons' around here, earning themselves scoffs and laughter.

"Dragons?" One man laughs "'ow many drinks 'ave they given you?" He chortles, testing their patience. Glaring at the stranger, the men push past him, to the bar maid from before. Hiccup pulls Merida even farther to the back, earning them a bit more time. He looks around, spotting an entrance to the kitchen.. Just on the other side of the group of thugs. He looks around, forming a plan, before turning to the spirits next to them.

"Which is closer.. The main door or the kitchen?" He asks them quietly, not wanting anyone in the busy restaurant to see him talking to air.

"The main.. But it has more people in the way" Merida offers up, keeping her trained eyes on the savage 'man' across the crowd from them. Hiccup nods

"Okay.. Jack, Punzie; can you make a distraction and we'll slip out of the front?" The spirits nod simultaneously

"Head straight to the forest" Jack instructs, gripping his staff tight. "Stay there and we'll get to you" Rapunzel adds on, not sure what she can do. Merida ducks her head and, hand clasp as tight as possible to Hiccup's, slides behind a large viking-esque man, and peers around a woman next to him, as there is a loud scream and bang, as a woman slips and crashes downwards... On a patch of ice. Taking a few more careful steps towards the door, the couple sees the leader's eyes go wide; recognizing the sudden ice, just springing up. A few more people fall in the back, and the three ruffians follow the trail, as a whole group of frightened customers rush out, and Merida and Hiccup mesh with them, running out the door.

Directly outside is the entire mob from the camp, plus ten or more neither have seen, all waiting in a group by the door. Merida ducks her head away from a man she recognizes, wishing now more than ever that she didn't have such memorable hair as they rush by, dodging between houses and groups of people until they reach the edge of the forest, breathless. They stay in the shadows at the brink of the trees, hiding in the bushes for the two spirits.

Ten minutes of waiting and Rapunzel and Jack approach them from behind, calmer. "How do they keep finding us?" Merida questions, following her friends deeper into the woods.

"We weren't going nearly as far as we think we have... Or they're tracking us somehow" Rapunzel says "But no one here knows that Berk has dragons, so they're safe Hiccup"

Hiccup laughs "They'd be safe either way - Vikings and all" He jokes; nonetheless feeling better that they still don't have a clue where he and Merida, or Toothless are, as well as Berk. They make their way to the little clearing where they landed before. Rapuzel turns to the rest of the group

"I'll go find T and bring him straight back" She tells them, knowing that if somehow those ruffians find Merida and Hiccup, Jack can help more than she can. Opting not to fly over the treetops, Rapunzel speeds through the trunks and branches, calling to Toothless as she goes along. Eventually, she hears a familiar dragon roar, and races to a clearing, laughing "There you are, Toothless!" She runs over, throwing her arms as far around the creature's neck as they'll go. "Now, let's get back" Rapunzel pats his hide, taking a few steps away, before Toothless growls.

Rapunzel walks next to him, confused. "T, what is it?" Toothless' green eyes narrow to slits as he focuses on something behind Rapunzel. She twists around to see a figure stepping out of the shadows; Tall and so ashen he seems nearly grey, the man is clearly setting Toothless on edge. Rapunzel racks her brain for some way to protect Toothless, as the black-clad man steps closer.

"I thought he'd lure one of you out here" The man says, looking directly at Rapunzel. For a moment, her eyes go wide; he can see her? Another person! 'This is too good to be true' She thinks to herself, crouching forwards and slinking in front of Toothless, who keeps trying to jump one way or another, but is unable to. "Oh, I can see you just as much as you can see me" He informs the girl, smiling rather eerily to reveal sharp teeth.

"Who.. Who are you?" She wonders. He laughs, dropping into a little bow

"My dear, I'm Pitch" Rapunzel's eyebrows knit together, causing Pitch to frown "Pitch Black. The Boogeyman?" Rapunzel nods slowly, remembering her 'mother's' stories vaguely from when she was young and locked in that tower; 'If you leave, the Boogeyman will come after you!' "Ah, so you do know me"

"Well.." He scoffs, cutting her off

"I'm the king of darkness and the creators of nightmares!" Rapunzel's eyes flick to Toothless' front leg, which has a dark chain holding him to the ground. "Oh, like my work, hmm? I've mastered dark binding" He shoots the spirit an even grin, whipping his arm out towards her, a dark mass flying to Rapunzel and pinning her across her waist to a tree. Looking down, she hears a laugh "Pure darkness; Toothless here should learn not to play in the shadows" Pitch walks by, running a hand along the dragon's side, as Toothless hisses at him.

"And now, for you" He walks closer to Rapunzel, just as she rests a hand on the solid black bar that binds her to the tree trunk, and in a flash of light, she drops to the ground, free.

"You were saying, Pitch?" she tacks on cheekily, standing straight up and focusing her energy to her fingertips, shooting out dull beams of sunlight. He laughs coldly, straightening up

"Well, I didn't know you had that in you. You're more than just looks" Pitch looks the spirit up and down "And you've apparently gotten quite a bit of both" Toothless growls dangerously at the commotion behind him, struggling against his chain, causing the villain to cluck disappointedly at the dragon. "Oh, shut up you animal" He turns back to Rapunzel, taking a few more steps towards her "Now, miss Rapunzel, you may be of more use to me than I first thought.." He absent-mindedly flicks his wrist, shooting out a rope of darkness to wrap around Rapunzel, expanding slowly across her. She struggles, only to hear Pitch laugh as it quickens the process.

In a final attempt to get away, Rapunzel raises her right arm and lets out her biggest stream of light yet to the chain on Toothless "Toothless! Go get everyone else and take them away" Toothless turns to Rapunzel and lets out a cry, heard by her as

"You'll be okay" before he bolts away, leaving Pitch and Rapunzel alone in the clearing. He scoffs

"I didn't need him anymore anyways; now that I've got you" He smiles down at Rapunzel as the dark mass binds and covers her feet as she keeps wiggling, ever so quickly being limited to her movement. "Don't fight it" He murmurs, amber eyes glowing with a burning evil "Accept the darkness" She takes a deep breath, presses her eyes as tightly shut as they will go, and lets out all of her energy in one big boom; merely stretching and tearing the edges of the cocoon before it overlaps, making a thicker layer as it wraps around her head. "See you soon" He chirps, waving as the darkness bands over her eyes and everything fades away.

At the same time, Toothless is landing in the clearing from before, in front of the three laughing travelers "Oh, T!" Hiccup grins, walking over to the hyperactive dragon. His smile drops at the look in Toothless' eyes, beady and slanted, jumping around looking in the shadows. "What is it, Toothless?" He asks, Jack and Merida walking up behind him. Toothless growls, shaking his head in the direction he'd flown from, letting out his noises. Jack jumps forwards, peering all around Toothless.

"Where's Rapunzel?" He asks, voice dropping. Toothless moans, jumping up and moving to the right, just as Jack grabs a gust of wind and soars above the treetops "Mer, Hic - jump on Toothless" The dragon pushes high into the sky just after his riders climb on, and he leads the way back to where Rapunzel had been trying to fend off Pitch.

Landing, Jack runs straight into the trees "RAPUNZEL!" He shouts "PUNZIE! RAPUNZEL!" He speeds around, miles through the trees in every direction; even soaring above their tops farther out, before landing back with everyone else, fuming. "Okay Toothless, what happened?" He asks, wishing there was some way for at least one of them to just talk to Toothless.. Like Rapunzel.

The dragon tries his best to talk to the others; moving around and letting out little roars. He sticks out his right leg, which had previously bound him to the ground, and falls, stands up, and falls again, screaming out. Hiccup tries his best to understand his frantic dragon "You couldn't move?" He offers, earning a swift nod from the gigantic reptilian. Toothless' eyes dart around the shadows, causing the three in front of him to turn around in alarm. "And someone.. came from the shadows?" Toothless nods once more "Rapunzel?" a confused Hiccup asks. Toothless shakes his head, hissing at the darkness evermore expanding as the sun moves.

Jack takes a step towards Toothless "A person from the shadows?" He asks quietly, thinking back and digging deep in his brain for a name to a face from years ago. He looks the dragon dead in his eyes "Pitch?" Toothless nods more enthusiastically. A grim, serious look crosses Jack's face as he looks to Hiccup and Merida, both confused and worried. "Pitch took her" Hiccup's face falls in remembrance as Merida's eyebrows knit together even more.

"Pitch?" She asks "Who's 'Pitch'?" A laugh colder than Jack breezes in from behind them, just as the setting sun turns the far edges of the horizon pink.

"Oh, Princess, have you not heard of me?" a faceless voice asks "I know Jack here has" a pale being steps from the darkness, cloaked in black. He shoots a pointed smile at Jack, who steps towards him, staff reaching out and already practically glowing with the anger bubbling inside it's owner.

"Where is she?" He practically growls. Hiccup takes a small step forwards, pushing Merida behind him. Pitch grins at the couple

"Oh, so this is Hiccup, then?" He looks the viking up and down "You look just like your mother, did you know that?" Hiccup's green eyes narrow and it takes everything in him to not charge at the fiend before him. Merida, still befuddled, peers around Hiccup, only to make direct eye contact with Pitch's amber eyes. He shoots yet another creepy smile to her "Oh, and Princess Merida.. Yes, I know about you. Are you and the viking together now?" He laughs "How sweet"

"Leave them alone, Pitch" Jack lets out, having to calm himself down just to let out words. "Now - Where. Is. Rapunzel."

"Where's the fun in me just telling you, Frost?" Pitch steps back, shadows immersing him once more. "If you really want to find your precious Rapunzel, you'll have to find her first!" His voice sings from the darkness. Jack lets out a long yell, running straight for where Pitch stepped away, freezing tree trunks and chasing after shadows. "When you're ready," his voice comes from the opposite direction now "We'll both be waiting"

In a moment, all traces of Pitch are swept away, even as the sky grows darker. Jack keeps running about, screaming and shooting at any shadow that moves or grows, before falling to the ground in front of his friends. "I have to find her" he tells them, a fire burning in his icey eyes "No matter how long it takes me, I will get her back and out of harm's way"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay BAD chapter and I'm sorry! But know that there's only one or two chapters left with Mericcup): I'm sawwy! I really have to get to the next part of the story, which they're sadly not in :( But, after that, the Jackunzel will be AWESOOOOOME! :D So uh yeah I'm awkward ehe enjoy I guess? I wonder if any of you know what's going to happennnn(: xx-Elizabeth**

The group searches all through the night for any hint of where Rapunzel or Pitch had disappeared to; all to no avail. Even after the sun is long-risen, they're still silently picking through the forest, all the way to the market, and to the ocean on the other side; across the entire island, looking for the slightest trace of where Pitch had taken Rapunzel to... But picking through all of the underbrush, scrounging in the shadows, for hours and hours without stopping doesn't help their cause a bit.

While eating lunch, Merida throws the majority of her rabbit to Toothless, with hardly an appetite, before looking at Hiccup with sad eyes "Punzie is practic'lly my sister, Hic" She tells him shakily "And she's always been there for me; saving me and getting me out of trouble.. I want to be able to save her"

Hiccup nods, gathering the red head in his arms with a sigh at the thought of their friend; recent, in his own case, but true nonetheless. "I get it, Mer.. But I've got this nagging feeling that it's practically out of our hands" He confesses "No matter how big the steps are to getting Punz back, we're going to get her. If we can't, Jack will" Merida nods against Hiccup's chest before pulling back to give him a kiss and go back to help Jack; now having to just comb over every other place they've searched through.

Halfway through the afternoon, Jack finally stops his frantic scrounging, leaning against a tree with closed eyes. Eventually, he opens them to give his friends a tight lipped smile. "Hiccup, you should go back to Berk for a while to make sure those people don't find the dragons or attack or do.. something" He makes out, trying to clear his head "Merida and I will stay with you, and after a while we'll all start up our adventure again.. Right?"

They agree to go back to Berk for two days, just to make sure no one there is in danger. Hiccup leads them back silently; no conversation between the three until Toothless begins approaching the landmass and Hiccup announces "Here it is - little Berk" They land in the space behind the village, jumping off Toothless with Jack following; quieter than he's ever been. Hiccup stops before anyone sees them, turning to Merida and taking her hand "Ready to meet the family?" He asks cheekily, earning an eyeroll from the redhead and a dry chuckle from Jack as they walk into town.

A few steps in and there's a booming "HICCUP!" from across the crowd in front of them, as all heads turn their way. A huge, beefy man with a long auburn beard and enormous horns coming off of the sides parts the mob and walks towards them, seemingly the entire village falls silent. The giant man peers down at Hiccup, who smiles nervously "Hi, dad"

Merida has to stop her jaw from dropping- THIS is little Hiccup's father? Sure, the boy standing next to her is muscley and tall, but in an athletic sort of way - not like the boulder before them. A tense moment passes between the father and son before the viking chief lets out a throaty laugh, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"Hic! I didn't expect you back for months! A year, maybe!" He laughs yet again, life pouring back into the people behind them, who are shouting out "Hiccup! Hiccup!"

Suddenly, Stoick notices the girl whose hand is intertwined with his son's, raising a bushy eyebrow "An' who's this?"

"Dad, shouldn't we get, uh, inside?" Hiccup offers, not wanting to have such a private conversation in the middle of town. Stoick nods, gesturing for the couple to follow him. Walking through the parted crowds, Merida hears the, now familiar, sound of flapping wings, and looks up to see dragons of every shape and size soaring over their heads; some with riders and some without. 'Rapunzel would just love this' she thinks, instantly regretting it as it pulls at her heart. 'I'm just going to hafta bring her here' she mentally adds on, trying to boost herself up. Looking quickly over her shoulder, Merida sees the empty look on Jack's face; mirroring her own emotions at the disappearance of her best friend.

They follow the viking-leader into his house; Hiccup closing the large wooden doors with a dull clang behind him. The three sit at a table, feeling a gentle breeze as Jack floats up to the rafters. "Introductions, then" Hiccup breaks the silence "Dad, this is Merida. Merida, this is my father; Stoick the Vast" He rolls his eyes at the girl sitting next to him, hating to recite 'the Vast'. Stoick leans forwards, eyes twinkling.

"Why're you back? Not tha' we don't miss you, Hic, but from your letter I though' you were really going to find yourself" Hiccup nods

"I'm not done- we're not done. But there's something you should know about." He leans over as well, focusing on getting his message across as professionally and strategically as possible, just happening to skip over anything about Jack or Rapunzel. "After I left, I met Merida here and we decided to travel together-" Seeing his father about to interrupt, Hiccup rushes forward with "-Which we'll explain in a while. The first night, a gang found us and Toothless, and we just barely made it out without any conflict. The next day, we flew to a festival on the Island of Corona, a ways out of the sea.. And they caught us. But we fought our way out" Stoick's eyes shine with pride both at his son and the stranger next to him "We recovered for a few days in a cave, and then flew off again.. This time to that merchant port an hour's flight from here. And the men were there again; asking around for anyone who knows where the 'Dragon Island' is. We came to warn you" He finishes quickly. His father nods; years of fighting and planning running through his head before shrugging his monstrous shoulders

"Then we stay prepared and wait. Not a person told them?" Hiccup shakes his head "Then either we've been keeping a better secr't than I thought, or we've got people who're willing to protect them" Hiccup lets out a little grin, as his father moves on, turning to Merida.

"Merida.. Where'r you from?" Merida looks to Hiccup for confirmation that the viking across from them isn't going to lock her away somewhere for being a Scot, she confidently introduces her in a way that would even make her mother beam with pride.

"I'm Princess Merida of the clan Dunbroch" Above, Jack watches with only a slight interest as he keeps an eye on the shadows.

"Of the Scottish clan, Dunbroch?" She nods, unable to help a smile of pride at Stoick's somewhat flabbergasted look. "Well... An' you stumbled upon Hiccup, eh?"

"He quite lit'rlly stumbled upon me" She responds, relaxing bit by bit in the chief's presence. Hiccup's eyes shine warmly on her as she resumes conversation with Stoick of how Scotland is and, no, they're not all like Lord Dingwall; very grateful that they hadn't barged back into town on one of the viking's bad days. Stoick watches how Hiccup's green eyes soften as he watches the fire-haired girl become more and more energetic with her words, before his father asks how long they'll stay to see Berk stays safe.

Hiccup raises his eyes to Jack, crouching in the risers, holding up two fingers "Two days is all" Stoick nods and stands up, holding out his meaty hand to Merida, who extends her, significantly smaller one, out as well as they shake.

"If Hiccup had to stumble upon anyone, I'm glad it was you" He remarks, walking back out and shutting the heavy doors with a loud bang. Jack slowly comes down from the beams to stand in the trickle of sunlight streaming through a window. Hiccup groans

"And any second now, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut are going to barge in here and start screaming about how they've missed me" He sighs, leaning forwards and banging his head on the table. Merida smiles a bit, shaking her head, just as the double doors fly open once more to reveal a group of four more people, all around their age. Jack laughs dryly as he rises up to the risers once again "Good luck- both of you"

"HICCUUUUUUP" A shorter, dark haired boy screams, running ahead of everyone else as said freckly boy stands up, forcedly smiling at the group.

"Oh, hey Snotlout" He greets the ball of muscle unenthusiastically, though he doesn't seem to notice. Two identical lanky, tall blondes walk up from behind. The more masculine one grins crookedly

"Hiccup! You totally missed it - I set like half the forest on fire" He laughs, getting shoved by the other.

"Liar! I started the fire - you just showed up" Hiccup rolls his eyes

"Just so long as it got put out, Ruffnut; Tuffnut" He looks over them at the tall, thick boy walking from behind them all "Hey, Fishlegs"

Fishlegs smiles "Hic, you'll never believe what happened! Gobber is-is helping me figure out how to stop the dragons from losing control when there's loud noises!" The entire group begins talking all at once. Merida restrains her laughter, just when Snotlout spots her, quieting them all

"An whoooooooooooo is this?" He shoots her a smile probably meant to be flirty, but ends up just creeping her out. Merida stands up, flashing her eyes just dangerously enough to push back the stout boy.. Or, it should be. He just continues to grin at her. Hiccup's jaw locks as he steps to Merida's side, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"This is-"

"I am Princess Merida of the clan Dunbroch" Merida cuts in, shifting her eyes around from Snotlout, to Fishlegs, to the twins.

"A princess? How could such a loovely princess get stuck with Hiccup here?" Snotlout asks, leaning forwards. Behind him, Tuffnut snorts

"Leave her alone, Snot" She pipes up, giving Merida a toothy grin. Hiccup narrows his eyes at Snotlout.

"What's been happening since I left?" He asks, everyone sitting at the table and rambling at the same time about this or that, as neither Hiccup or Merida pays much attention. He keeps his hand protectively on her side, pulling her closer to him everytime Snotlout scoots closer to her.

From above, Jack watches for a few moments before letting the wind carry him out the back door, to where the field opens to a forest. He goes to sit high in a tree, thinking of that night, only a few days ago, where he and Rapunzel had shown one another their powers. 'We've only just met' he tells himself 'I shouldn't be this frantic'

"But she's different" he says aloud "There has to be a reason Pitch took her... and there has to be a way to get her back" Jack rests his forehead against the curve of his staff, only able to think of the only other spirit he's ever known; somewhere dark and cold, with only Pitch to ever talk to. He squeezes his hands tighter around the cold wood, shooting ice from the top as his emotions continue to stir around.

He looks out at the sunset, the only thought echoing in his mind- 'stay safe, Rapunzel. Stay safe'


	11. Just a little memo

Sorry! This isn't a chapter I just want to tell you that there's some family issues going on and not only will I have only a small amount of time to type for the next few days, but this next chapter isn't going to be my best xP I just wanted to let you all know that this'll take a while for me to finish up (even just one chapter), but it WILL be up and this will NOT be abandoned :) Oh and I wanted to clarify (because there was a few reviews that don't make sense...) - **Rapunzel was kidnapped only by Pitch; Gothel's dead, because Flynn did cut off her hair, but her tears weren't magical, thus he died too. Rapunzel doesn't have a brother... I'm not sure if I made a reference that I didn't catch (considering half these chapters are finished in the early hours of the day xD), but she doesn't. The ruler of Corona is a distant relative. And lastly, I included in one chapter that Astrid had gone on a ship, and it was lost at sea; it was just a little place that I put that in, and I don't want anyone to be confused.**

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, by the way! :D You guys really are the best xx-Elizabeth


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: VERY CHOPPY CHAPTER THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST AND I'M SORRY! It's just that I've got so many ideas, but I've had some writer's block on HOW to write it out. So, let's catch you up - it starts where it left off with Hiccup's friends, and then jumps forwards two years. In those two years, I just want to clarify some things I didn't just say; in that span, the three of them went on a real adventure that lasted two months, and came back, and Jack left for a while; came back; left.. You get it(: So, I'm uber confused about writing ATM and there's still stuff goin on with my family... So yeah. Review? :) xx-Elizabeth**

Hiccup's 'friends' stay for hours after the sun goes down, until Hiccup excuses him and Merida, with the excuse of having had a long day, before sneaking out the back to find Jack. "Snotlout's.." Merida starts as they trek through the forest; Hiccup leading them to where Jack always goes when things like this happen "Well, he's creepy"

Hiccup smiles a little "Don't mind him - he's just too full of himself." Merida takes Hiccup's hand as they're walking along, thoughts racing through her mind as fast as if they were horses. Thoughts ranging from 'Rapunzel would love it here' to 'Where's Jack?' and even simply 'Hiccup has really big hands'. Suddenly, Hiccup halts at the base of a mountainous tree, looking up at the branches as the light around them begins to fade "Jack!" No answer.

"Jack, I know you're up there" Still, silence is the only response. Hiccup sighs "We'll be at the house, whenever you're ready to come back" He tells his friend "Don't do anything too crazy"

Walking away, Merida stops both of them at the edge of the woods, her shielded eyes melting away to show Hiccup the truest depths of fear and acceptance churning in her eyes. "Hic, we're not going to find Punz... Are we?" She asks. Hiccup sighs, knowing that he is the least affected by their friend's kidnapping, and feeling horrible for that. He gives Merida another long hug

"I'm sure we will - And she's strong, Mer. She's light and sunshine, and Pitch is darkness. He's no match for her" Hiccup insists, pressing his lips in a light kiss on the top of her head. He keeps his left arm around her as they walk back to finally get some rest, hoping for at least a few hours of peaceful sleep.

~~~~~Two years later~~~~~

"MERIDA!" The voice shouts. Merida twists around, running towards the yelling "Merida! Jack! JACK! Merida! Hiccup!" She tries to sprint to where Rapunzel's voice is coming from, but can't find her way in the darkness.. So dark, the princess can't even see her pale hand right in front of her eyes. "Help" She hears her friend's meek plea "Please.." Merida races forwards, trying to yell; trying to let Rapunzel know that she's coming. All to no avail - her legs can move, but she's blind and mute and surrounded only by darkness, forcing herself past her body's limits to find her friend.

"Merida" A deeper voice leaks through "Love, wake up. Merida!" The redhead sits straight up - desperately reaching out, only to grasp air. A familiar pair of strong arms around around her "It's okay, Mer. It's okay. It was just a dream" Hiccup calms her down, trying to ignore his own nightmare. Merida's breathing evens out slowly and she pulls back to look at Hiccup in the dim light, her blue eyes sitting upon bags and bags caused from lack of sleep.

"I can't deal with all of these nightmares" She tells him "It's night after night after night of just hearing her scream.." She shudders, nestling closer to Hiccup as her fears begin to fade. "It's been months since Jack's been here.. You don't think he's in trouble, do you?"

Hiccup sighs, pulling Merida as close into him as he can; these late-night talks after one of them has a nightmare becoming more and more consistant. "He's definitely fine- just out searching.. For Punz and Pitch. He'll come back. He has to" Hiccup tells her "Hey, want to go watch the sunrise?" Merida nods against his chest, both of them sliding out of bed and walking out the front of their house, and down the beaten street through Berk, making their way around to a familiar hill, and climbing up it. Hiccup keeps his arm around Merida, keeping her steady as they slowly trek up the rise. Eventually making it to the top, he stands behind Merida, stretching his arms as far around his wife and her bulging stomach as he can, watching the sky turn from black to purple, to pink to orange, eventually lightening to blue.

"Hey, you two!" A voice chimes from behind. The couple turns around to see a familiar white-haired boy leaning against his staff, a small smile on his lips. "So, what'd I miss?" The three sit on the grass (well, plop on the grass in Merida's case) in a triangle, beginning to talk about what's happened for the last five months.

"Well, cle'rly I'm pregnant" Merida rubs her ever-growing stomach lovingly, earning a gasp from Jack

"Really? I couldn't tell!" He laughs "but really; good for you two. How's Stoick?" He asks Hiccup, whose face falls.

"He died, Jack... A few days after we got back from adventuring again, a different group of people came for the dragons, and they left... But we lost dad and Ruffnut, and some more around town. I'm the chief now" He runs a hand through his mangy bedhead "and... It's not half bad"

Jack claps Hiccup on the shoulder "I'm sure he'd be proud, Hic. Now, on more.. Serious things" He leans more towards his friends, happy facade fading from his eyes "Have either of you had anymore... Encounters with Pitch?" Merida and Hiccup exchange looks before Merida speaks up

"Not directly.." Hiccup takes her hand gently, tracing small circles soothingly on the back of her hand.

"We've both been having nightmares about Punz.." Hiccup finishes "And we think it's Pitch taunting us" Jack nods swiftly

"It makes sense... He's gotta be messing with Sandy's dreams. I'll see if I can help you at all.." He mentally notes

"Have you made any.. Progress with finding her?" Merida asks, in a tone softer than Jack's ever heard her. In nearly two years that they'd known eachother, the Scot has always been firey, even when Jack caught her crying. But now, sitting on the grass, holding gingerly to her belly, looking at him with such eyes, he has to hug her.

"Merida, I'm not going to lie" he says, feeling both of his friends looking at him with utter confusion... NEVER does Jack willingly hug Merida. "I haven't... At all. But it's only been two. I'm searching nonstop" He sighs "I... I have to find her"

Hiccup scoots closer to his friend, laying an arm across the spirit's shoulders "Jack, you really haven't stopped. But maybe you should take a break - I don't mean stop looking!" He corrects himself at two pairs of eyes flash at him "But, relax. Stay here with us for a while. We'll help you work everything out; three people is three times as much progress than if you're alone with this" Merida nods her agreement, raising her eyes above the boys' heads with a little smile

"Looks like we're not the only ones who missed you" She says, just as a huge black mass blocks out the sun for a minute before pouncing on Jack. The spirit tries pushing Toothless off, but the dragon won't have any of that; He licks Jack's face like a puppy, causing Jack's nose to turn up as he stretches to get away

"Yeah, I missed you too T- I did- I- Ew! Fish breath!" He eventually rolls away from Toothless, rubbing the dragon's neck affectionately. "It's good to see you, T. I think I'm sticking around for a while" He tells the giddy dragon, who smiles at the three. Jack follows the couple back to their house, in the middle of a just-awakening Berk. Once inside, Merida grabs some bread made yesterday and sits on their bed, munching contentedly before tossing some to Hiccup, who sits next to her, followed by Jack, who lands across from them on the end of the bed. Toothless barrells in moments later, situating himself in the large fire pit in the center of the room.

"So, in the day I'll stay with you, and at night I'll just.. Keep trying?" Jack finalizes, receiving nods of agreement from the others. "Okay then.. What is it you two do during the day?" Minutes later, the two visible leaders walk ahead of Jack, who watches as the townsfolk greet Hiccup and Merida as they pass by, eventually stopping at the caged arena.

"Remember this?" Hiccup asks, gesturing below, where groups of children, anywhere from nine to fifteen, are standing in a line as Gobber hobbles to and froe, talking to them "It's now the dragon training academy" He grins, waving down at the students. They wave back, causing Gobber to turn around to see what's going on.

"Hiccup! Wantta show these kids how i's done?" He bellows up, waving his hooked arm. Hiccup turns to Merida and Jack

"Mer, want to show Jack the new side?" Merida grins

"Oh, yeah!" Hiccup leans down to give the redhead a quick peck and smiles at his friend, before walking down the other side to enter the arena. Merida leads Jack to the far edge of their town, walking quite a ways down a newer path, until Merida stops, turning to Jack with a tranquil smile

"This is the new part of Berk" She tells him, leading the spirit through a row of trees to reveal a plain of open field surrounded by a circle of open trees; dragons of every sort flying around and playing. "This is the dragon sanctuary. Some of the wilder ones are still just scattered around the island, but these are the dragons we ride" She takes a few small steps out of the shadows, so as not to scare any of them, and is almost instantly swarmed by small dragons, rubbing against her feet and hopping at her knees. Jack follows her in as well, drawing the attention from a few of the little ones around Merida.

"So, do all dragons see me then?" He bends down to pat a baby on it's head

"Well, it seems?" Merida offers, walking deeper into the valley, to where the adult dragons are moving around. Their eyes follow Jack as he trails along behind Merida, who stops in front of a dragon, just a bit smaller than Toothless, who is running around chasing it's adolescent children, by their looks. The large reptilian is an earthy green, which darkens to near-black on it's long tail and wings, and the miniature versions of it are nearly identical. "Aodh!" She calls the dragon, who gleefully makes its way over, nuzzling Merida sweetly. "Jack, you know how to- Ohhh, okay?" Not even waiting for Merida to finish her sentence, Jack sticks out his hand, pausing for a moment, before the green dragon leans forward slowly to meet his palm. The way he does it so swiftly and without fear is so much like how Rapunzel acted when she met Toothless, and the thought brings tears to her eyes as she silently curses the hormones her pregnant body is messing with.

"This is Aodh.. My own dragon" Merida fondly runs her hand down her pet's neck "It means 'fire'. She can take down acres of trees in just one blast"

Jack laughs somewhat nervously as the dragon eyes him, still hesitantly "Yikes - Doesn't seem like we'll get along, then" Merida shrugs, smiling as Aodh's children come running up. Merida leads Jack around, being trailed by two of the young dragons, and showing him where everyone's dragons are; what their names are; how old each reptilian is. Eventually, they begin walking back to town to find Hiccup. "Mer, those nightmares... How long have you been having them?"

Merida takes a deep breath, trying not to think about Rapunzel's voice, echoing and crying out for help. "Well... We left for that second time... and then.." She mumbles out loud "About a year now? A few weeks after you left from our last adventure, and some days after that, Hiccup started getting them too" The two walk over and look down to see Hiccup still moving around the arena with multiple students; talking and leading a short, stout dragon.

"What are they about?" He asks, already having an idea of what she would say. "The scot's face pales and she focuses her eyes down on Hiccup, trying her hardest not to imagine the worthless feeling that always sinks down her stomach when she realizes, there isn't a thing she can do to help Rapunzel.

"It's.. I can hear her. I can feel her pain, like if she's right next to me. But I can't see anythin'. And no matter how hard I run, I hear her getting quieter and quieter.. Like she's giving up" The red head waves to her husband, who is making his way back up to them. "And all I want to do is help her"

Hiccup hears that last part, and his previously smiling face falls. "Oh, the nightmares..." He takes Merida's hand, and Jack has to look away from the couple, silently gazing into eachother's eyes and giving one another comfort just in their presence; tugging at his heart, and making him wish now more than ever that he just had Rapunzel to look at like his two friends are.

"So," Hiccup brings the subject to a more positive light "What'd you think about Aodh?" The three walk back to their house, talking about this or that along the way. When they make it back inside, Merida tells them she's feeling rather ill (her exact words being 'I feel lik'im goin' ta burst'), leaving the two boys on their own.

"Just like old times" Hiccup comments as they head through the forest, an unusual amount of silence blanketing the space between the two best friends. Jack shoots Hiccup a forced smile, keeping an eye on the shadows around them. "Jack, you need to relax" He eventually gets out, earning a raised eyebrow from the stressed spirit.

"I.. Don't know what you mean" Jack says, hitting the base of his staff lightly against a treetrunk; sending icey swirls upwards. Hiccup scoffs

"Oh, please. Look, it's been two years and you're still moping. I don't mean you need to stop looking or anything!" He responds quickly to Jack's narrowing eyes "I mean that... You should think of it as 'when she comes back' instead of 'if she were here'. I did that for years after Pitch got my mom..." His voice falters a moment "Of course that's different; but still. She's out there fighting. Punz won't ever stop fighting! But she'll need help. And when we're able to get to help her.. Let's be honest. You and Punz are immortal; me and Merida only have a few more good years left. It might be you left to save her, and you're going to be strong, Jack" He rests a hand on his friend's shoulder, looking into the other boy's eyes "You will get her back. Until then, why not keep making snowballs and making Snotlout slide around on ice?"

Jack chuckles, realizing that he really hasn't been himself- at all. "Thanks, Hic" He turns in a quick circle, dragging his staff along and springing up mounds of snowballs on the frosted underbrush and actually giving the brunette one of his familiar mischievous smiles "You ready to get whooped?"


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I APOLOGIZE FOR ONLY UPLOADING A FILLER I'M SORRY I'M SORRY**

**now that that's out of the way; I'm back! :D Okay, I know the last few chapters have been pretty bad (and this isn't much progress), but the next chapter is gonna have a little milestone! :D So, if I can get some suggestions for a character name..? Thanks!(: Oh, and my school starts up in four days, so the updates are gonna be far apart again/: Sawwy x-Elizabeth**

The boys stayed out until sundown, with snowballs rocketing by one another endlessly; both having fought like this so much throughout Hiccup's childhood that they can easily dodge the icey ammunition, though no one is perfect, and both get clipped numerous times. Still, for a good four hours they ran deeper and deeper into the forest, jumping behind trees, and, in Jack's case, soundlessly flying above Hiccup, and shooting a blanket of snow upon him. Eventually, Hiccup points out the fact that he does get cold, and they call a truce, before trekking back towards town. "Clearly, I won" Jack boasts, beaming brighter than the sun "And you, sir, need to get back in the game"

"Oh, shut up!" Hiccup laughs "I kicked your ass!" Jack scoffs, violently shaking his head

"Hardly, Hic - You're drenched and shivering" the spirit points out "And I think your lips are blue now" Hiccup rolls his eyes, trying not to let another chill shake his spine

"That's because I'm not the same temperature as the snow, frosty" He points out. The pair continues to bicker the entire walk back to the viking's abode. Heading in through the back door, they spot a familiar mop of red hair sitting next to a roaring fire, and leaning back on a content Toothless. She raises her eyes to the boys, raising an eyebrow at Hiccup's disheveled appearance.

"Oh god, Jack, did you shove him in tha river?" She asks, laughing as the two plop down on her sides, with Hiccup scooting closer to the flames, and Jack sitting as far back as possible.

"Nope," The white-haired boy pops the 'p', smiling proudly "Just a friendly snowball fight 's all" Hiccup glares at his friend

"Friendly? HA! That was war!" He insists "And you have an unfair advantage!" Jack rolls his eyes

"That's been your excuse since you were seven, Hic. Just admit I'm the best" Merida laughs, waving a hand in Jack's direction

"Shut it, Jack, you know you couldna beat him an' Toothless if you two were flying" She points out "Rememb'r Spain?" Jack shrugs

"Well.. it wasn't flying. Besides, Spain is hardly cold; I wasn't used to it" He stammers "But I could take you, Hic, and Toothless in a snowball fight any day!" Toothless lets out a large breath at the arguing group of friends

"Consid'ren' I'm willing to pop any day now," Merida points to her stomach "Tha' might be true. But if I was righ' as rain, I'd kick yur arse" She grins, turning to a slowly-drying Hiccup, who nods in agreement

"She could do it on her own" He points out, seeing Jack's ego deflate just a little "And you know it!" The couple laughs, leaving Jack to childishly stick out his tongue towards them.

"Oh, how you two wound me" He sighs dramatically, hiding behind his pale hands "And here I was thinking you're my friends!" The two do no more than continue to laugh, before settling down a little more, as Hiccup goes behind them to change into drier clothing. After the viking sits back down, the atmosphere between the three fades into a calmer silence, leaving each to their own, hardly different, thoughts. Jack's mind wanders, as always, towards Rapunzel; where she could be, what could be happening... But instead of dwelling on how Pitch could be hurting her (the spirit refuses to use the word 'torture', as that does nothing but lead his thoughts down a negative path), he thinks of how she'll be fighting back; spitting out insults, quite against her nature, and pulling that stunt with her hands and that.. Glowing thing. He relaxes a bit, sinking back to rest against Toothless, who jolts a bit at his cold touch, but quickly drifts off to his deep slumber.

Jack lets his eyes wander around the room, taking in little things that had changed since his last visit. Hiccup and Merida's bed is still wedged into a corner, piled with furs, right where Merida's collection of weaponry meets with Hiccup's. Next to it, is a new addition; a small cot, with intricate carvings in the dark oak frame it sits on. He recognizes a few of the designs as old-Norse writing, from when Hiccup had learned it years ago. The other, foreign carvings Jack sums up to be celtic, and smiles as he notes the preparations his friends have made around for their soon-to-be baby. A slightly misshapen stuffed toy (Meant to be a horse..? A rabbit?) that Merida apparently attempted to make herself rests in the aforementioned baby cradle, surrounded by little wooden figures, far more detailed and realistic than the horse-rabbit. It's clearly Hiccup's own work; Jack can see a Toothless figure blocking out a few others and, silently, he walks around the house's inhabitants, all near sleep, to peer into the small bed.

Closer up, Jack still can't make out what the stuffed animal could be exactly, and he has to stifle a laugh at Merida's poor sewing skills, before gently nudging the wooden figurines. The miniature Toothless smiles up at him before he picks up the dolls behind the painted wood. 'There's Hiccup' He grins, noting the character next to his friend; 'Merida'. Even for a craftsman like Hiccup, no one can capture the insane aspect that is his scottish friend's hair, and Jack shakes his head, smile growing ever-wider. He hears Hiccup shift behind him, and places the dolls back in the cradle, and turns to see the viking carefully pulling a very-much asleep Merida into his arms, and over to the bed; gently laying her down. He gives Jack a grin and gestures to the toys

"Did you see them all?" He asks, not bothering to whisper. Both boys know how deep of a sleeper Merida is.

Jack shrugs "I went through a few" Hiccup rolls his green eyes, and steps to Jack's side, digging just a little deeper to pull out another familiar face.

"Surprise?" Hiccup asks, holding the mini-Jack out to his friend. Speechless, the spirit takes... himself (isn't that odd to say?) from Hiccup, and holds the cut out in his hand. White hair, skin nearly as pale, his everyday smirk.. Hiccup even made his staff! Jack smiles at his companion, clearing his throat. "Our kids will believe in Jack Frost," Hiccup guarantees, clapping his icey friend on the shoulder. Hic emits a long yawn, leading Jack to chuckle

"Maybe you should get to sleep" He suggests, earning a nod from the brunette.

"Whatever sleep I can.." Hiccup's eyes trail to Merida's sleeping form, resting peacefully for now. Jack's face suddenly brightens as an idea strikes him.

"I think tonight you'll be okay" He tells his friend, still somewhat uncertain. The spirit drifts up to the rafters, gazing at the moon through a slit between wooden planks. Not nearly full yet, but the moon's face still shines brightly down on Berk. Some time later, he hears all three sleeping beings' breathing deepen, and knows that they're all asleep. Turning away from the captivating awe of the man in the moon, Jack watches as the shining gold dream sand he's so acquainted with trickles in through a cracked window, making it's way to the sleeping forms of Hiccup and Merida. Suddenly, just before reaching the couple, the bright stream fades away, and Jack bolts to the edge of their bed. There he sees that there is still sand twisting around his friends' heads, but it surely isn't the sandman's sand.

The dust that had been bringing these two dreams was twisted and dark, and Merida was already squirming, while Hiccup's face contorted as they both faced silent demons. Jack looks to the shadows around the bed, staff gripped tightly in his hands as his temper flares; Pitch had to be near.

"Pitch Black, you leave them alone" Jack glares harshly into the darkness before him. "I mean it, you bastard! They've done nothing to deserve this." No response. Jack lets out an angry bolt of ice shoot from his staff, sticking itself in the middle of a shadow, stuck in the wall. Jack shifts his eyes back to Merida, who is rolling back and forth now, and Hiccup, whose subconcious is pushing his arms in front of him; reaching as far as he can. Jack's heart clenches; could Pitch really have done this so much that he doesn't even have to BE there anymore?

The winter spirit wracks his brain for a way to cut off these nightmares. To restore Sandy's dreams? He could always fly up to the dream man himself.. But no, they hadn't ended particularly well after Jack had tried to fly the sandman's cloud.. And he can't take any chances right now. Jack extends a tired hand into the nightmare around Hiccup's head, like he does some nights when the dreams are first coming out; where he gets to see what each believer will dream about that night. This time, instead of a happy thought popping up, not surprisingly, there is only Hiccup's nightmare. Jack narrows his eyes and tries to make out the dark shapes moving around; Merida dying. Toothless dying. Rapunzel is still captured. Jack himself is getting captured... Jack looks down at Hiccup, sadness welling inside him as he watches the boy he's lead through life toss and turn, while Jack can't think of a way to help.

He thinks as hard as he can of the good things that have happened to him and Hiccup, reaching into the nightmare cloud once again. When they stumbled upon Merida and.. Rapunzel that first day; When Jack and Punz caught Hiccup and Merida cuddling in their sleep; Those first few days of that real adventure together, even without Rapunzel; when Jack had walked in on Hiccup and Merida getting rather frisky in a tent; Their wedding, where Jack had watched from the trees, laughing through it all, especially when Merida's family was forced to intermix with Hiccups (luckily, no wars were started that day); earlier, when they had their heart-to-heart talk and then declared a snowball war... He pushes through the darkness around Hiccup and, slowly opening his eyes, Jack sees his friend relaxing into a peaceful rest once more; the sand returning to a more coppery hue. Excited, Jack runs to the other side and, even with slightly less good memories with Mer, pushes through the dark barricade, thinking of all of the times Hiccup had been talking to Jack about Merida, or their wedding; everything and anything he could think of, he filled her dreams to the max, before leaning back and seeing that, while her dream sand still wasn't as bright as Hiccup's, and neither had gone back to being a shiny gold, the pair is calm once more, and Jack sits back, sighing heavily.

'This is going to be a long night'


End file.
